El rumor del pozo
by Katys Camui
Summary: Se decía que si uno se tiraba por el pozo de los Higurashi desaparecería. Kagome no le prestó atención a eso, menos que InuYasha Taisho había desaparecido por ello. Pero cuando jugaron a lanzarse por el pozo todo cambió. Ella desapareció.
1. Por la boca muere el pez

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen aunque me los quisiera robar, son todos de la gran reina del manga: Rumiko Takahashi (L)

Mmmm, estoy loca y ¿qué?

"Un viaje sin fin…"

**El rumor del pozo.**

_**Por la boca muere el pez.**_

El sol estaba comenzando a esconderse tras unos edificios en su descenso cuando Kagome se detuvo frente al mostrador de una tienda de aparatos eléctricos para observar un televisor que hace tiempo quería tener, lástima que sacara dinero de su alcancía de cerdito cada vez que tenía una emergencia (lo cual pasaba muy seguido) y no pudiera ahorrar los suficiente para poder comprarse el televisor. Miró distraídamente las noticias que estaban dando en ese momento por la pantalla. Un nombre que se pronunció se le hizo conocido y entonces depositó toda su atención en el televisor…

"…_Y como lo decíamos en los titulares, hoy se cumple un año exacto desde que el joven InuYasha Taisho, hijo de uno de los empresarios más grandes de este país desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro…"_

Oh, era sobre InuYasha, ese chico que asistía a su colegio, claro… hasta que desapareció misteriosamente. Kagome se encogió de hombres restándole importancia a la noticia para seguir su camino aceptando que tenía que olvidarse de ese televisor.

La verdad es que la noticia sobre InuYasha desaparecido no le había llamado demasiada atención, en su colegio se hablaba a diario del tema. Pero lo cierto era que Kagome jamás le había puesto demasiado interés a los comentarios que se hacían ya que la mayoría eran poco lógicos, incluso en uno de ellos había estado involucrando el templo donde vivía. Unos amigos del joven extraviado habían dicho que InuYasha al tirarse por el pozo del templo había desaparecido… Kagome no pudo evitar reírse suavemente cuando escuchó eso. De seguro su abuelo había esparcido alguna leyenda por ahí para que la gente fuera al templo. A Kagome lo único que se le venía a la cabeza con la desaparición del arrogante InuYasha era que se había aburrido de su vida y simplemente se había escapado, de todas formas era un muchacho con padres de mucho dinero, tenía muchas formas de hacerlo.

No era que no le agradara InuYasha, la verdad es que ni siquiera lo conocía, habían hablado solo una vez cuando iban al jardín de niños y ella le prestó su goma de borrar, el resto de los años él siempre había ido en otro curso diferente al de Kagome pero siguiendo en el mismo colegio. Simplemente para Kagome, InuYasha era de esos jóvenes que no estaban en su opción para hablar porque lo encontraba extremadamente arrogante y engreído.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su celular que comenzó a sonar y vibrar, Kagome inmediatamente se sacó la mochila para comenzar a hurgar entre sus cuadernos y toda la porquería que tenía adentro…

¿Por qué siempre cuando la llamaban no podía encontrar el celular y cuando cortaban ella recién lo logaba ubicar?...

Para su suerte mientras su mano pasaba rosando un pan que hace días debería haber sacado de ahí, logró encontrar y tomar el celular para contestar.

-Alo…

-¡Kagome!-Se escuchó la chillona y alegre voz de su amiga Eri por el móvil-Que bueno que contestas… creo que es la primera vez que logras atender una-Se burló acompañado de risas que no venían solo de ella.

-Estoy mejorando en eso, trabajo para contestar más rápido, lo lograré-Respondió siguiéndole la broma-Escucho más voces… ¿Quiénes están?

-Yuka, Ayumi y Sango, estamos en la entrada del templo de tu hogar, pensamos que ya estarías aquí…

-Me distraje…

-¿Un chico…?-La interrumpió poniendo voz misteriosa.

-Si, un chico con forma de televisor.

-¿Eh?

-No tienes que entender… ahora que lo pienso bien ¿Por qué están esperándome en mi casa? No me dijeron nada sobre eso-Dijo con la respiración algo más agitada ya que había apurado su paso para llegar luego a su hogar que estaba solo a una cuadra más.

-Se nos ocurrió una idea, fue gracioso… nos surgió tras ver una noticia que acaban de dar sobre InuYasha y tu templo.

-Oh no…

-Oh si Kagome, te esperamos-Se despidió Eri con su entusiasta voz. Kagome miró el celular como si quisiera asesinarlo… Esperaba que la idea que les había surgido a sus amigas no fuera la que ella estaba pensando.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras de su templo aun rogando para que lo que tramaran sus amigas no fuera lo que ella ya tenía en mente. Se lamentó de haber asistido a clases de arquería ese día… no habría perdido tanto tiempo y habría llegado antes que ellas para refrenar sus ideas locas.

-¡Kagome!-Gritó Sango el nombre de su amiga apenas la vio aparecer y trotó hasta ella. La castaña la miró con una amable sonrisa cuando ya estuvo cerca-Intenté quitarles la idea pero me ganaron…-Susurró cerca de su oído.

-No te preocupes Sango, después de mi sé que tu eres la más cuerda del grupo-Le guiñó un ojo.

-Kagome ¡Esto será divertido!-Le dijo a modo de saludo Yuka.

-Si, al menos así probaremos que una de las supuestas teorías de la desaparición del joven Taisho es falsa-Ayumi le sonrió con los ojos brillantes.

-Rayos… yo tenía razón en lo que pensé-Murmuró para sí-De acuerdo, pero esperen un momento quiero irme a cambiar de ropa. Ustedes salieron del colegio antes que yo por mis clases de arquería.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero apúrate-Exclamó emocionada Eri.

-Yo te acompaño-Sango siguió a Kagome hasta el interior de la casa saludando a la madre de la jovencita de cabellos azabaches.

-¿Tus demás amigas no pasarán?-Preguntó la mamá de Kagome cuando subían las escaleras.

-Nop, creo que están demasiado entusiasmadas como para entrar, les hará bien el aire-Rió bajito con Sango, la Señora Higurashi la miró sin entender y simplemente se dio media vuelta pensando en hornear algún pastelito para que las amigas de Kagome comieran. Ella siempre estaba preparada.

.

.

.

-¡Mátala, mátala!-Gritó horrorizada subiéndose de un salto a su cama para luego pegar su espalda contra la pared-¡Ahí, ahí dale justo ahí! No, no se metió debajo del mueble ¡No ese, el otro!-Chilló haciéndole señas a Sango-Ahí, ahí ¡Justo ahí…!

-Pero ¿Con que la mato?-La joven miró a su alrededor.

-¡El zapato, el zapato…! si, si ese, ¡dale con fuerza Sango!-Exclamó Kagome, Sango tomó el zapato entre sus manos y se preparó para aplastar a la araña minúscula que estaba de visita en el cuarto de Kagome. Llevó el zapato hacia atrás y con velocidad mató al pequeño e indefenso arácnido que ni siquiera logró esquivar lo que la aplastó. Sango sonrió maliciosamente y en broma le acercó el zapato a la azabache.

-¡No Sango!-Cruzó los brazos frente a su rostro protegiéndose.

-No era en serio, debiste ver tu cara… era muy divertida.

-Solo no me gustan las arañas… quizás _en mi vida pasada_ pelee con una araña gigante… que se yo-Dijo haciendo un puchero, antes de bajar de la cama miró con cautela el suelo. Sango se deshizo del arácnido retirándolo del zapato con un papelito y luego tirándolo a la basura.

-Mmm, quizás _en mi vida pasada_ mataba a monstruos feos-Agregó con una sonrisa divertida la joven de castaños cabellos. Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa terminando de ponerse su polera color lila. Sango la observó curiosa cuando la vio vaciar su mochila de cuadernos y luego ponerse a meter ropa, utensilios de limpieza y un pequeño botiquín que siempre tenía en su cuarto-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Si Eri y Yuka quieren jugar pues entonces no me queda más que incluirme en su juego-La mirada picara de Kagome hizo que Sango sintiera un escalofrío de miedo.

-Sigo sin entender…

-Oh es solo de broma, hecho cosas por si llego a traspasar el pozo lo cual **NO** sucederá porque eso fue solo un invento de mi abuelo.

-¿Tan mal están las ventas del templo?-Kagome solo le asintió sacando la punta de su lengua, aquella expresión la hacía ver graciosa y Sango no pudo evitar reírse.

-Listo llevo todo.

Kagome abrió la puerta topándose con Souta, logró detenerse a tiempo para no chocar con él.

-Kagome ¿Por qué tanto gritabas?-Preguntó el niño jugando con una manzana que llevaba en sus manos.

-Araña.

-Oh, la bebita Kagome tenía miedo de una arañita-Se burló el hermano menor.

-Souta le diré a todos los monstruos que están escondido en tu armario que salgan a asustarte en la noche-Se extendió una sonrisa perversa en su rostro cuando vio la cara de horrorizado del menor Higurashi.

-¡No Kagome, solo bromeaba!-Se apresuró a decir-No les digas nada, por favor…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo pensaré.

-No te preocupes Souta, sabes que tu hermana no es mala-Le guiñó un ojo Sango posando su mano sobre la cabeza de él y haciéndole cariño suavemente, Souta solo asintió, dirigió sus ojos a su habitación con cierto temor. Esa noche no iba a dormir bien.

Bajaron las escaleras conversando sobre un examen que habían tenido de matemáticas y donde Kagome figurativamente había muerto.

Se toparon al salir de la casa con el Abuelo que venía con un saco repleto de talismanes.

-Hola Abuelo-Saludó Kagome cuando pasaban por su lado.

-¿Le llegó mercadería Señor Higurashi?

-Con esto del niño Taisho al templo le ha ido mejor-Dijo riéndose y apretando más el saco.

-Yo sabía, Abuelo tú esparciste ese rumor-Lo acusó Kagome poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-No lo inventé, es la verdad, si la gente se tira al interior del pozo puede cruzar a otro lugar, aunque debe tener algún _poder espiritual_ más desarrollado… hace 500 años atrás…

-Abuelo creo que el programa de aeróbica para la tercera edad ya inició en el televisor….

-¿Qué…?-No alcanzó a terminar su oración porque las dos muchachas ya habían salido corriendo perdiéndose de su vista-Adolecentes…-Murmuró encogiéndose de hombros y dejando a un lado su valioso saco de provisiones para ir a ver el programa de Tv donde salían unas abuelitas que estaban bien buenas… según él.

-Tu abuelo es divertido Kagome.

-Puede ser-Sonrió.

Se acercaron a sus amigas que las estaban esperando frente al cuarto en donde estaba el pozo.

-Y ¿esa mochila?-Preguntó Eri abriendo la puerta de la pagoda.

-Solo por seguridad-Sango y Kagome rieron bajito de forma cómplice.

Entraron al lugar y bajaron las escaleras lentamente porque eran de hace muchos años, cada peldaño que bajaban provocaba que los escalones rechinaran. Las cinco chicas se pusieron alrededor del pozo.

-¿Qué tan hondo es Kagome?-Ayumi apoyó sus manos en el borde del pozo viéndolo con duda.

-Sinceramente no lo sé.

-¡Bien! Juguemos a piedra papel o tijera para ver quien se tira primero-Dijo animadamente Yuka aplaudiendo, las demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

Kagome sintió un leve escalofrió recorrer su columna y erizar los finos bellos de sus brazos, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza contra su pecho, se llevó una mano ahí intentando calmarlo. Respiró hondo… ¿Qué le pasaba? La sensación que poseía en ese momento sabía que ya la había experimentado antes…. Muchos años atrás… intentó recordar pero no pudo aunque se esforzó en ello. Una mano tocó su hombro y se sobresalto.

-¿Kagome?...-La joven contempló a Sango aun intentado calmar su corazón acelerado.

-¿Estás bien?-Ayumi movió su mano cerca del rostro de Kagome intentando abanicarla-Te has puesto muy pálida.

-Yo…

-¿Acaso tienes miedo Kagome?-Yuka lo dijo en tono divertido.

-No es nada…-Kagome sonrió fingidamente, respiró profundo nuevamente para sacar todo ese malestar que de pronto la había invadido.

-Bien, aquí vamos.

-¡Piedra, papel o tijera!-Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo, se observaron sus manos, había una perdedora.

-Eri perdiste, vas primero-Anunció Yuka con entusiasmo. Eri miró el pozo por largos segundos, primero apoyó su pierna en el borde y luego sus manos, moviéndose suavemente se acomodó para que sus piernas quedaran hacia el interior del pozo.

-Si no vivo para contarlo les dejo mi maquillaje y productos de belleza.

-¡Yo me quedo con el maquillaje!-Comentó divertida Ayumi.

-Bien, aquí voy…-Las cuatro amigas observaron expectantes como la jovencita se tiraba hacia el interior perdiéndose en la tenue oscuridad.

Pasaron eternos segundos donde ninguna se atrevió a decir algo.

-¡¿Eri?!-Nadie respondió desde adentro…-¡ERI! ¿Me escuchas?-Yuka puso un rostro desfigurado, Kagome, Sango y Ayumi la miraron sin saber que decir…-¡ERI RESPONDE!

Estridente carcajadas desde el interior las sobresaltaron a todas, se asomaron más hacia el interior y vieron a Eri subiendo por la escalera que tenía el pozo adentro.

-¡Tonta, me asustaste!-Yuka hizo una mueca sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-Y eso que tú eras la más entusiasmada en esto-Eri salió del pozo con una sonrisa de victoria.

-Bueno, ya comprobamos la teoría del pozo, asique Taisho InuYasha... definitivamente no desapareció por tirarse por aquí, mejor vámonos-Kagome comenzó a dar media vuelta pero ninguna la siguió, suspiró. Tenía un mal presentimiento de verdad lo tenía pero no quería decirlo, la sensación de que algo no estaba bien la estaba agobiando de forma abrumadora.

-Solo una más Kagome-Pidió Yuka. Kagome resignada volvió con el grupo.

-Bueno…

-¡Piedra papel o tijera!... piedra, papel o tijera… Kagome perdiste.

_G E N I A L_, pensó ella… ese malestar se acrecentó en su interior.

-Kagome no es necesario que lo hagas si no quieres-Le dijo Sango apoyando su mano sobre su hombro, Kagome le dio una sonrisa de gratitud… Sango siempre podía adivinar cuando ella se sentía mal.

-Está bien Sango… solo es un juego-Kagome sabía que el pozo no tenía nada extraordinario, que era su abuelo que había inventado algo… aun así esa angustia que se alojaba en su estómago como un nudo la estaba ahogando.

_Está bien Kagome, solo debes tirarte y luego salir tal como lo hizo Eri, solo serán unos segundos… _Se dijo internamente dándose ánimos.

Al igual que Eri se acomodó poniendo sus pies hacia dentro del pozo, sus manos estaban aferradas al borde, su mochila bien puesta en su espalda. Kagome respiró hondo.

_Solo serán unos segundos…_

_Solo unos segundos…_

Kagome se tiró hacia el interior, al principio todo iba bien cuando notó que se estaba acercando al fondo pero inesperadamente cuando sus pies ya estaban posándose ahí todo a su alrededor comenzó a cambiar, fue envuelta por una gran luz de tonos violetas y azulados brillantes que la cegaron, tuvo que cerrar sus ojos, sintió su cuerpo flotar y el pozo increíblemente más amplio, su corazón se aceleró mucho más de lo que ya estaba al igual que los escalofríos en su cuerpo aumentaron, de pronto un frío la rodeo haciéndola tiritar. Sus pies finalmente tocaron fondo. Consternada aun no se atrevió a abrir sus ojos… solo de una cosa ella estaba segura… algo no estaba bien.

**Continuará…**

**¡YAY! Nueva historia. ¿Notaron la ironía con la Araña CIERTO? Ñam.**

**Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia.**

**Dejen comentarios.**

**Gracias por leer : )**

**Besos.**

**Katys Camui.**


	2. Nota mental

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen aun no logro quitárselos a Rumiko Takahashi (Jajajajajá)

Dije… ¿Qué estaba loca antes?... Lo estoy.

"… ¿Y ahora qué hago?..."

**El rumor del pozo.**

_**Nota mental.**_

En un completo silencio se encontraban todas mirando expectante el pozo, ya había pasado media hora desde que Kagome se había lanzado y una gran luz de colores violetas y azulados las había expulsado a todas dejándolas casi inconscientes en el suelo de la pagoda.

Ninguna se atrevía a decir alguna palabra, ni siquiera se habían molestado en levantarse del suelo, temerosas tras ese extraño resplandor que había aparecido habían preferido quedarse donde mismo habían sido expulsadas. Pero no podían estar ahí para siempre…

-Am… yo creo que nuestra imaginación nos hizo una gran jugada… ¿Cierto Eri?-Yuka se enderezó quedado sentada en el suelo observando a las demás con una expresión nerviosa, en su mente no podía asimilar que había pasado.

-Si… seguro que Kagome nos está haciendo la misma broma que yo hice-Apoyó Eri a su amiga con una risita casi histérica.

-Bien…-Sango fue la primera en levantarse por completo y con paso decidido se acercó hacia el pozo. Con precaución apoyó sus manos en el borde del pozo y luego inclinó su cabeza para ver hacia dentro-¡Kagome-chan!... ¡Kagome!-Gritó, su voz resonó en un gracioso eco que repetía el nombre de la joven de cabellos azabaches una y otra vez.

-Oh vamos Kagome ya no es divertido-Ayumi se puso a un lado de Sango-Kagome solo sal…_por favor_-No supo porque pero las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, ella no soportaba las situaciones de estrés y esta era una de esas, además andar con la "_amiga del mes_" aumentaba su estado de sensibilidad.

Inesperadamente Yuka las sorprendió a todas cuando sin previo aviso se lanzó hacia el interior del pozo.

_Es mi responsabilidad_ fue lo que pensó fugazmente.

-¡Aushhh!-Se quejó cuando su trasero golpeó duro sobre el suelo, en el pequeño espacio que había dentro del pozo solo caía ella, las paredes de piedra la rodeaban por todos lados, de pronto recordó que era claustrofóbica y tuvo una urgencia por salir de ahí inmediatamente, pero lo que más le provocó esa ansiedad y casi no poder respirar era que Kagome simplemente no estaba. Ella había desaparecido tal como los rumores sobre InuYasha Taisho mencionaban… exactamente igual.

-Yuka-chan ¿Estás bien?

-Yo si… Kagome no…

-¿Esta inconsciente ahí contigo?-Yuka reconoció la voz de Sango, tragó duro. Sango de todas era la mejor amiga de Kagome, la más unida a ella, su relación era casi de hermanas, no quería ni imaginar la cara que pondría cuando supiera que Kagome simplemente no estaba.

-Esperen a que suba-Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir, sus manos se aferraron a la escalera y comenzó a subir con un gran nudo en su estomago.

-Y ¿Kagome?-La asaltó inmediatamente Sango al ver que Kagome no salía tras Yuka del pozo-¿Qué le pasó a Kagome?-La agarró de los hombros y la remeció con más fuerza de la necesaria al momento en que una desesperación la llenaba.

-Ella no está…

-¿Qué?-Dijeron al unísono todas.

-Igual que InuYasha Taisho… _igual_.

.

.

.

-

¿Cuánto llevaba sin abrir los ojos? Realmente no lo sabía, tenía miedo de hacerlo, pensaba que si los abría se enfrentaría a la realidad que una parte de su ser intuía. Ella solo había creído que era un juego… ahora se maldecía por no haberle hecho caso a su corazonada cuando algo en su cuerpo le advirtió que no estaba bien tirarse por el pozo de su templo. Quizás ¿Si hubiera escuchado mejor las leyendas de su abuelo sobre el pozo no estaría en esa situación? Kagome despidió todos esos pensamientos decidida a dejar su mente en blanco aunque de una sola cosa estaba segura, no volvería a tirarse jamás por un pozo, hizo una _nota mental_ especialmente sobre eso.

El tiempo siguió avanzando y ella ahí se encontraba con las manos en el rostro y sus ojos firmemente apretados respirando lo más bajito que pudiera y en posición fetal, sus piernas casi chocaban con su mentón de lo tan curvada que estaba.

-Soy una cobarde… pero esa luz violeta realmente me asustó… ¿Qué hago?-Susurró para sí con voz temblorosa.

Ella fue totalmente inconsciente de que un chico la miraba desde que había caído del cielo gris. Sus cejas fruncidas y grandes ojos dorados la apreciaban una y otra vez, cruzó sus brazos y sigilosamente se sentó a su lado esperando que ella reaccionara… No la culpaba, cuando él cayó de la misma forma que ella también quedó durante largos días choqueado sin saber qué hacer. Pero su paciencia se estaba colmado, bueno… realmente él tenía MUY poca paciencia asique tampoco era mucho lo que le quedaba agregándole que llevaba un año en el mismo lugar, aunque a él le parecían bastante más, ahí el tiempo pasaba como una tortura, lenta y larga y todos los días iguales, grises y oscuros.

Un.

_Dos_.

**Tres**.

Su paciencia se colmó y reventó.

-Oye…

Kagome dio un respingo ¿Había imaginado esa voz?, se curvó mucho más y con sus brazos se cubrió la cara.

-Oye…-Esta vez él picó con su dedo la cabeza de ella-Oye… ¡Oye…!... ¡OYE!-Gritó ya arto de ver sus extrañas reacciones-¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir ignorándome?

-¡NO ME GRITES DESCONOCIDO…!-Le respondió Kagome enderezándose dispuesta a pelear con el engreído que le había gritado, las demás palabras que tenía pensado decir murieron en su garganta cuando vio por primera vez el rostro él.

Sus cabellos plateados eran únicos y solo necesitó ver ello para saber perfectamente quien era él y tal como ella lo recordaba sus espesas cejas le daban una mirada de seguridad, sus grandes ojos dorados eran enigmáticos y brillantes, su piel trigueña resaltaba más gracias al color de su cabello… él era bastante especial en cuanto a sus rasgos físicos, quizás por eso atraía a tantas chicas, excepto a Kagome Higurashi claro esta.

-Oh-Fue lo único inteligente que salió de sus labios.

-¿Oh?

-Ohhhh…

-¿No sabes hablar?-Dijo el joven frunciendo más sus cejas y viéndola de soslayo.

-Ohhhhhhhh….

-Oye perra…

-Era cierto lo de los rumores…

-No me ignores nuevamente.

Kagome no le hizo caso por supuesto y se levantó del suelo mirando a su alrededor totalmente desconcertada, era obvio que hace mucho había dejado de estar en el interior del pozo, lo que veían sus ojos era algo totalmente diferente y a la vez tenebroso. El cielo era de un gris con matices rojo sangre, la tierra también tenía ese color rojizo, los arboles que rodeaban el lugar no tenían ninguna hoja, sus troncos estaban cubiertos por algo que se le hizo parecido a escamas, en la ramas colgaban pequeñas semillas negras que tenían un aspecto poco confiable para comer. A lo lejos el paisaje parecía ser el mismo, lo que más le asustó es que se asemejaba al mar, no parecía tener fin y al igual que el océano en la noche había un punto donde tanto el cielo como el suelo se conectaban pareciendo uno solo.

Por primera vez notó que no sentía ni frío ni calor, era como si su cuerpo no pudiera captar o decidirse qué ambiente había… quizás ¿Templado? Pero no sabía si era la aseveración correcta. Por donde mirara todo era igual, el cielo, el suelo, todo.

Su respiración se comenzó a agitar y todo a darle vueltas.

InuYasha la observaba sentado con un aire tranquilo, estaba contando mentalmente cuanto ella resistiría antes de ponerse a gritar y sin duda estaba seguro que eso pronto sucedería. Al fin algo de diversión después de estar un año solo y casi volviéndose loco.

_Ocho…_

_Nueve…_

_Diez…_

_Once…_

_Do…_

-¡!-Fue el estruendoso grito de Kagome que hizo eco en todo el lugar multiplicándolo muchas veces más, InuYasha logró tapar sus sensibles orejas algo tarde por lo que en su cabeza retumbó fuertemente la voz de ella-¿Dónde estamos? ¡¿DONDE ESTAMOS?!-Chilló agarrándolo del cuello de la polera y remeciéndolo, él la miro por un momento impresionado, jamás una chica había osado a hacerle eso.

-Quieres calmarte perra.

-¡Quieres que me calme! Oh claro, me voy a calmar, por supuesto, por supuesto… aquí no sucede nada fuera de lo real, debo calmarme porque solo me tiré por el pozo y de pronto llegue a un lugar desconocido el cual me produce ganas de vomitar… por supuesto que debería estar calmada y además estoy justo aquí atrapada con la persona que menos pensé ¡LLEGAR A RELACIONARME! ¡ESTOY MUY CALMADA, **MUY **CALMADA ENTIENDES!-Rugió con todas la fuerzas que le dieron sus pulmones. InuYasha la miró con los ojos grandemente sorprendidos, no podía ser… esa mujer no le daba miedo… pero… Sentía un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, aunque una parte de su ser sabía que ese escalofrío no era precisamente por eso.

_Kagome…_

-Oh, si estas muy calmada, escúchame muchachita yo soy el que ha estado aquí atrapado durante un año totalmente solo y sin saber que hacer asique no vengas a descargarte en mi-Le discutió sacando las manos de ella de su cuello.

Ella pareció reaccionar ante sus palabras, lo miró por largos segundos directo a sus orbes doradas, suspiró lentamente y bajó la cabeza cerrando los ojos, se mordió el labio inferior fuertemente intentando contener las ganas de llorar.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Debía haber una salida. Pero ¿cuál sería? Si entró por el pozo también debía haber uno en ese lugar que la sacara de ahí.

-Lo siento Taisho-Dijo al fin sin levantar la vista-Solo estoy algo asustada.

-¿Algo?

-De acuerdo, estoy demasiado asustada-Por primera vez notó que él aun no soltaba sus manos, no supo porque pero sus mejillas las sintió arder levantó la vista dudosa a él-Podrías…-Con los ojos le indicó la unión de sus manos, él se las soltó de inmediato como si tuvieran algo contagioso.

-Keh…

Un largo silencio capturó el momento, Kagome se sentó en el suelo pensando en que hacer.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy Taisho?-Preguntó de manera casual sentándose a su lado.

-¿Cómo no saberlo? Debería ser la pregunta correcta.

-¿Eh?

-Vamos en la misma escuela y eres el más popular asique escuchaba tu nombre constantemente en mi salón de clase, además desde que desapareciste en las noticias has aparecido diariamente con "Paradero desconocido"-Le contó ella encogiéndose de hombros, no encontraba que fuera necesario decirle que una vez ella le había prestado una goma de la cual ahora que recordaba bien el jamás se la había devuelto. Hizo una nueva _nota mental_ de en el futuro no volver a prestarle algo.

-Como hablas pareciera que yo no te agradara-Le dijo en tono divertido echándose hacia atrás para recostarse.

-En este momento no me agradas porque por ti estoy aquí-Sus palabras fueron tan sinceras que lo sorprendieron.

-¿Por qué es mi culpa?-Dijo sorprendido. Y lo que más lo tomó de sorpresa fue que de verdad sintió esa sensación de que había hecho algo malo. ¡Malditos sentimientos! De todas las chicas que podían haber caído tenía que ser justo _Kagome Higurashi_.

-Mis amigas tuvieron la genial idea de descartar hipótesis de tu desaparición, y como se rumoreaba que el pozo de mi hogar estaba involucrado se les ocurrió que nos lanzáramos por él.

-Que tontas- Se burló.

-Sí, demasiado-Suspiró llevándose las rodillas al pecho y rodeando con sus brazos las piernas.

-Oye, solo tú pudiste pasar, ¿Tus otras amigas no se lanzaron?

-¿Eh…? Eri se tiró pero a ella no le pasó nada fue solo a mí.

-Lo mismo que a mí-Murmuró pensativo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Mis amigos escucharon esa leyenda del viejo loco que vive en el templo…

-¡Es mi abuelo!

-Como sea, pensaron que sería una buena forma de pasar el ocio, tres de ellos se tiraron y no pasó nada pero cuando fue mi turno…

-Llegaste aquí.

-Chica lista-Se rió de ella, Kagome le enseñó la lengua en respuesta-Keh.

Kagome de pronto pareció recordar algo que había escuchado de su abuelo, puso todo su empeño en concentrarse en cuales habían sido las palabras que él exactamente había pronunciado y con éxito en algún rincón de su mente las localizó.

"_-Yo sabía, Abuelo tú esparciste ese rumor-Lo acusó Kagome poniendo los brazos en jarra._

_-No lo inventé, es la verdad, si la gente se tira al interior del pozo puede cruzar a otro lugar, aunque debe tener algún __poder espiritual__ más desarrollado… hace 500 años atrás…"_

Por primera vez Kagome se arrepintió de no haber escuchado la leyenda de su abuelo, quizás la única forma de salir de ahí estaba en esa historia y ella solo la había ignorado. ¿Podía volverse peor la situación? Escuchó a InuYasha eructar y Kagome pensó que definitivamente podía serlo.

-¿Qué me miras perra?-La atacó cuando advirtió su mirada vacía sobre él.

Kagome simplemente suspiró.

**Continuará.**

**Ahhh que disfruté escribir este capítulo, no lo pude evitar en mi mente imaginaba la cara de Kagome y luego el gran grito que dio, jajaja. **

**¿Se entendió lo de "**_**La amiga del mes**_**"? u_u ah como te odio amiga del mes.**

**Alalala…**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, me gustó mucho el entusiasmo que expresaron muchas en cuanto a la historia, ¡GRACIAS!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Kisu (L)**

**Katys Camui**


	3. Alucinando

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko-sama.

Hago este fanfics porque me encanta escribir.

... Creo que estoy _algo_ loca…

"_Un montón de colores"_

**El rumor del pozo.**

_**Alucinando.**_

-¿Qué ¡QUÉ!?-Fue el casi histérico grito que mando el Abuelo cuando escuchó la historia de los labios de Sango.

-¿Están seguras?-Preguntó con algo más de calma la madre de Kagome, aunque en sus ojos se notaba la preocupación que intentaba contener para no alarmar a los demás.

-Segura tía H, usted sabe que jamás bromearía con algo así…

-Es de lo más cierto-Intervino Yuka con efusividad y el rostro algo rojo, no podía dejar de pensar que lo que había sucedido era su culpa.

-Eso le pasa a mi nieta por no creerme lo que le cuento, estos jóvenes de hoy en día prefieren ignorar la voz de la experiencia antes que escucharla-Dijo cruzándose de brazos y negando con la cabeza con cierto aire reflexivo. Souta simplemente rolo los ojos al oírlo hablar así.

La señora Higurashi pasó con rapidez entre las muchachas directo hacia la puerta que estaba abierta, sin detenerse casi corrió a la pagoda entrando como un huracán, bajó las escaleras de dos en dos para enfrentarse con el pozo.

Se acercó con determinación, inclinó su tronco para tener una vista hacia el interior, estaba oscuro, tragó un poco de saliva intentando contener la angustia.

-Kagome….-Le llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta, el interior del pozo se iluminó por una luz amarillenta, se giró y pudo ver al Abuelo detrás de ella con una linterna apuntando hacía el objeto que se había llevado a su hijita.

-Ella no está y no volverá hasta que logre por si misma hacerlo-Sentenció el abuelo con una seriedad impropia de él, la madre se quedó unos instantes mirando un punto fijo.

-Ella lo hará, saldrá de ahí, Kagome es muy capaz.

-Yo también lo creo-La apoyó el abuelo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Pero donde es exactamente donde fue Kagome?

-Ella está entre las dos dimensiones.

-¿Entre las dos dimensiones?

-Entre la dimensión terrenal y la dimensión del otro mundo queda un espacio vacío, Kagome se encuentra ahí.

-¿Y cómo se sale de ahí, lo sabes papá?-Peguntó con urgencia aferrándose a sus hombros.

-La historia no lo dice claramente solo habla de que un sentimiento correcto ayudará.

-Un sentimiento correcto-repitió para sí misma la madre de la joven desaparecida casi en un hilo de voz, llevó sus ojos al pozo con esperanza, Kagome lograría volver ella tenía fe en eso.

-Señora Higurashi realmente lo lamento-Yuka hizo un puchero con sus labios, la madre de Kagome simplemente le sonrió amablemente.

-Mi hija es fuerte.

.

.

.

-

La miró con expresión fulminante, tenía ganas de cocerle los labios, _oh sí,_ eso sería genial pensó malévolamente imaginándose en su cabeza aquella escena. Pero no había en ese maldito lugar ni hilo ni aguja asique era mejor olvidar aquella opción, además tampoco sería capaz de hacerlo… lo sabía perfectamente… jamás le haría algo así a _Kagome Higurashi_ y además dudaba de que ella fuera de esas que se quedaran quietas sin luchar mientras le intentaba meter la aguja en el labio.

Advirtió que vendría otro grito por lo que se llevó rápidamente las manos a sus orejas para cubrirlas con fuerza.

-¡QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ!-Chilló por enésima vez con desesperación, tomó otra gran bocanada-¡QUIERO VOLVER A MI… **CASA**!-InuYasha pestañeó asombrado, esa última palabra había sido con un grito que de seguro ningún otro humano podría hacerlo en la faz de la tierra.

-Quieres callarte-No fue una sugerencia, él se lo ordenó mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se acercaba a ella de manera amenazante.

-No.

-Mocosa.

-Tonto.

-Fea.

-Lo mismo digo.

Silencio. Ambos se quedaron en absoluto silencio simplemente retándose con las miradas, luchando por quien lograba mantenerla más tiempo sin perder o pestañear.

-Ohh…-soltó Kagome cuando ya no pudo resistirlo más.

-Victoria numero catorce y tú cero-Dijo con orgullo sentándose a su lado.

-Da igual…porque nada nos sacará de aquí ¿no?-Le preguntó con la voz acongojada, InuYasha la vio de reojo controlando las ganas que tenía de abrazarla. Esta era la situación más ridícula que le tocaba vivir… la muchacha por la que siempre había sentido _algo_ estaba a su lado en una dimensión desconocida y lo odiaba.

Definitivamente en su mente no había planeado de esa forma estar solo con ella… ni en sus más remotas fantasías, antes de tirarse por el pozo él había estado pensando en una estrategia para acercarse a Kagome pero todo se había ido a la mierda una vez había sido arrojado al lugar en el que se encontraban… irónicamente ahora ella también estaba ahí pero parecía matarlo con la mirada.

No era muy buena señal.

-No encontré ninguna salida en el año que llevo-Murmuró esquivando sus profundos ojos para dirigirla hacia el horizonte.

-Debió ser duro-Se acomodó mejor estirándose completamente en el suelo quedado su vista fija en el cielo grisáceo.

-Keh…

Kagome sonrió suavemente ¿Cómo era posible que algo así existiera? Recordó que alguien alguna vez le había dicho "La realidad suele superar la ficción" y vaya que lo hacía. Sus ojos seguían enfocado en lo más alto… no supo porque pero pudo distinguir un suave brillo de color violeta tan imperceptible que dudaba que fuera de verdad.

-Oye InuYasha…

-Que.

-¿Puedes ver el pequeñísimo brillo violeta que hay en el cielo?-Preguntó con cautela sin quitar sus ojos del color diferente que apreciaba.

Inuyasha miró hacia lo alto buscando lo que ella decía con poco interés.

-No veo nada-Fue su seca respuesta.

-Pero lo estoy viendo… estoy segura-Se levantó del suelo apreciando como empezaban a caer lucecitas violetas como si de luciérnagas se trataran, ella se sintió maravillada ante el espectáculo que sus ojos veían-Son hermosas-Comentó alucinada intentando tocar una cuando pasó cerca suyo.

InuYasha la ignoró abiertamente pensando que estaba loca, él no veía nada a su alrededor.

-Una…. Dos…muchas-concluyó Kagome girando en sí misma y riendo estruendosamente.

-Oh no-Murmuró InuYasha recordando de pronto algo muy importante.

Cuando recién llegó también le pasó lo mismo veía alucinaciones que la misma dimensión le entregaba, alucinaciones que lo hacían volverse loco y quedar en estado de ensoñación por horas, después de pasar mucho tiempo ahí había logrado acostumbrarse a ellas y ser inmune. Pero Kagome definitivamente no estaba preparada para ello.

-Me encantan-Dijo entusiasmada atrapando una imaginaria lucecita con sus manos-Mira, mira InuYasha la capturé-Él rolo los ojos. _Lo que le faltaba_.

-Oh si muy bonita-Hizo como si se la quitaba de sus manos y luego la tiraba al suelo para aplastarla.

-¡No, eres cruel!-Se quejó poniendo cara indignada.

-No seas tonta Kagome, lo que ves no es real son alucinaciones-Le explicó palmeando su mejilla suavemente.

-Nah, tu eres el ciego-Le respondió, una lucecilla cayó sobre el cabello de InuYasha y ella sonriendo acercó su mano para sacársela de la cabeza-Guau…-Murmuró viendo lo imaginariamente brillante que estaba en su mano.

Él se puso algo tenso por la familiaridad con que ella había hecho eso pero rápidamente recordó que Kagome poco lo veía a él, estaba muy al pendiente de la fantasía con la que jugaba la dimensión.

-¡Kagome confía en mí!-El joven aferró sus manos a los hombros de ella y la remeció bruscamente.

-¡Me lastimas!

-Debes darte cuenta que esas luces no existen o quedarás alucinando por horas.

-Pero son tan hermosas.

-¡Te puedes lastimar mientras ves cosas que no hay!-La reprendió meciéndola aun más fuerte. Era frustrante la situación. InuYasha pensó que hubiera preferido que cayera el dinosaurio Barney al suelo y le cantara sus falsas canciones sobre la amistad en vez de Kagome. Si hubiera sido Barney….mejor dicho… si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona a él poco le habría importado pero no con Kagome… La vida apestaba.

Notó que la expresión de Kagome cambiaba, ella se quedó muy quieta y serena mirándolo fijo a los ojos como si en un transe estuviera. Él sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó casi instantáneamente. Odiaba ser tan tímido, su reputación de chico conquistador era una de las cosas más falsas de la vida.

-¿Por qué me ves tan fijo?-Consultó retirando sus manos de los hombros de ellas mientras daba un paso hacia atrás. Kagome inmediatamente dio otro asique eso poco le ayudó a él-Ka…¿Kagome?-La vio hacer una sonrisa divertida y luego alzar sus cejas y abrir sus ojos más, también notó el leve tinte rojo que llenó sus mejillas-Oye te estoy hablando.

-No lo puedo creer-Murmuró con la voz en un tono agudo-¡ZAC EFRON!-Le gritó en la cara colgándose de su cuello. InuYasha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y luego los roló enojado. Ella lo veía así porque pensaba que era ese actor rubiecito con cara de niña que él detestaba…

_Tres._

_Dos._

_Uno._

¡La bomba de paciencia de InuYasha explotó!

-¡Tonta! No soy ese idiota flacu….-Su frase quedó incompleta cuando vio como se desmayaba en sus brazos. La meció despacio pero no reaccionó-Oye perra… ¡Cielos! Se quedó dormida…-Puso los ojos en blanco pensando en que habría sido mejor. Seguir atrapado ahí completamente solo o estar con Kagome… Su lado racional y orgulloso le decía que solito estaba de lo más bien pero la parte más escondida y oculta de su ser le decía que en verdad adoraba la situación a pesar de todo. Por supuesto que él le hizo caso a su lado orgulloso. Formó una mueca y se sentó en el suelo arrastrando a una Kagome dormida que aun seguía aferrada a su cuello con él.

-Zac…-Dijo entre sueños ella, InuYasha solo bufó molesto.

-Tonta.

.

.

.

-

Resopló con aire indignado siendo seguida por él desde atrás, se acercó a uno de los árboles y con su mano tocó el tronco que poseía una textura de escamas.

-No muerden-Le aseguró el ambarino con una sonrisa burlona.

-Después de haber soñado casi seis horas con Zac Efron y volver a la realidad y ver que solo te estaba abrazando a ti me hace desconfiar de todo en este lugar-Le dijo entregándole una mirada vacía, giró su rostro a tiempo para que él no viera como su mejilla adquiría un sonrojo que detestó.

-Pues yo soy más sexy que ese idiota.

-Si como no-Se encogió de hombros y localizó su objetivo, se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa-¿Estás segura que se comen?

-¿Cómo crees que he sobrevivido tanto tiempo aquí?

-Pero se ven tan asquerosas-Susurró con temor.

-No saben tan mal-Le dijo en un extraño tono alentador que a ella le sorprendió.

-Pero están muy arriba-Se excusó para ver si ganaba algunos minutos más para prepararse mentalmente en comer esas semillas que tenían un aspecto de estar podridas.

-Mujeres-InuYasha caminó los pasos que le faltaban para llegar a su lado, luego en un saltó alcanzó una de las ramas más cercanas, en ella se paró y se aferró a la siguiente rama que era donde estaban las pequeñas semillitas negras, llenó su mano con ellas y bajó sin problemas. Kagome lo observó sin poder evitar su asombro.

-Eso fue genial.

-Keh-Dijo él sin mirarla estirando su mano y entregándole las semillas-Ahora solo cómelas te darán la energía necesaria y quitan el hambre.

-Si-Asintió tragando duro-Pero si me hacen algo…

-No te pasara nada-Se cruzó de brazos. Sabía que estaba mintiendo pero estaba seguro que el organismo de Kagome lo soportaría y se acostumbraría a ellas así como a él le había pasado.

-Mmm... ¿Nada de agua por aquí?-Preguntó con una sonrisita que más bien parecía una mueca.

-Nunca he visto… pero esas cosas tienen suficiente agua como para no deshidratarte no se que serán pero ayudan.

Espero a que ella se las llevara a la boca pero pasados los segundos nada de eso sucedió. Suspiró lleno de una paciencia a la que poco estaba acostumbrado. Le quitó unas cuantas pelotitas negras a ella y se las llevó a la boca dándole el ejempló, no las masticó simplemente las tragó.

-Eso es todo, ahora tú-Sentenció él con expresión seria. Kagome sonrió débilmente.

-Um… de acuerdo-Lo imitó llevándose las pelotitas a la boca.

-No las muerdas-Le advirtió acordándose de repente.

-Demasiado tarde-Exclamó Kagome cuando la acides de ellas le llenó la boca, sintió como si le quemaran por dentro, intentó escupirlas pero su cuerpo no reaccionó, su vista se volvió borrosa a tal punto que no podía distinguir la figura de InuYasha, intentó hablar o quejarse pero tampoco pudo solo fue capaz de sentir como era arrastrada hacia un sueño del cual no podía escapar.

-Yo le dije que no las mordiera-Refunfuñó InuYasha recibiendo nuevamente a una adormilada Kagome en sus brazos. Parecía que eso iba a estarlo viviendo muy seguido… y aunque se lo negara, realmente no le molestaba. Lo disfrutaba.

**Continuará…**

**Aclarando una cosita, en el capítulo anterior puse una frase que decía "**_**La amiga del mes"**_** fue un nombre sutil para referirme a **_**la menstruación o Regla.**_

**Y si, a InuYasha le gusta Kagome desde antes… pero de ello sabremos más en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Lamento haberme demorado en la continuación **_**pero entre a la Universidad y poco tiempo tengo. T_T Disfruten el colegio. La U es otro mundo.**_

**¡Fuerza Chile!**

**Besitos.**

**Katys!**


	4. Misterioso Poder

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko-sama.

Hago este fanfics porque me encanta escribir.

... Lo acepto soy demasiado loca…

"_Y solo sigue sonriendo cuando todo este mal"_

**El rumor del pozo.**

_**Misterioso poder.**_

InuYasha cerró los ojos sintiéndose algo cansado, Kagome seguía dormida entre sus brazos ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

El joven pestañeó varias veces ante la luz que comenzó a salir entre una de las manos de Kagome que desde que había caído inconsciente permanecía con esa mano en especial aun en puño.

Primero pensó que era una alucinación pero la sensación en su cuerpo le daba a entender que no era así. Por lo general las alucinaciones que ofrecía el lugar le hacían sentir enfermo y con nauseas, sin embargo el destello de su mano le daba una inusual tranquilidad que creía jamás haber experimentado.

Con inseguridad y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas tomó cuidadosamente del puño de Kagome y lo abrió.

La luz por unos segundos lo cegó, era de un color violeta clarísimo con destellos que se confundían en dorado, cuando su vista se acostumbró se dio cuenta que lo que brillaba era una de las pequeñas frutitas del árbol, con asombro observó como esta iba cambiando de un color poco saludable al de una frutita que se veía apetecible, cambiando su color negro por uno rojo intenso y brilloso. La luz se acrecentó y Kagome comenzó a irradia aquel color violeta por todo el contorno de su cuerpo.

Tragó un poco perturbado ante la imagen que veía. La jovencita se veía casi irreal de esa manera. Siempre había pensado secretamente que era una _perra_ bonita pero con esa luz la palabra "bonita" no alcanza a describir en totalidad como se apreciaba la muchacha.

-Pero qué demonios…-Exclamó cuando la luz comenzó a crecer tanto que tenía destellando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor-Es… ¿Kagome?-Frunció el ceño confundido. ¿Acaso era ella quien estaba ocasionando todo ese espectáculo? Se levantó con ella en brazos observando incrédulo como los árboles sin hojas que se veían podridos comenzaban a cambiar al igual que la fruta. Pronto se volvieron con hojas de un verde intenso y grandes frutas que se asemejaban a manzanas.

La sintió mover contra su cuerpo, la miró y vio como ella abría los ojos débilmente con su rostro de haber estado en el más placido de los sueños.

-Kagome…

-¿Qué me pasó?-Le preguntó sobándose los parpados intentado enderezarse. InuYasha recordó en ese instante que aun la tenía entre sus brazos. Con secreto disgusto la dejo en el suelo de manera un poco bruta, pero no la necesaria como para hacerle daño

-Aush…-Se quejó ella fingiendo un poco.

-Keh-Volteó a otro lado intentando aparentar indiferencia.

-¡Es cierto!-Dijo como si de pronto recordara algo importante-Esa cosa que me hiciste comer si me hizo daño… ¿Me mentiste? ¿Por qué estas tan sonrojado? ¿Qué es esa luz? ¿Otra ilusión? ¡No!-Se escondió detrás de la espalda de InuYasha asustada. Él roló los ojos impresionado porque no había tomado aire en ningún momento para decirle las preguntas… _mujeres_.

-Esa luz la hiciste tú misma tonta.

-¿Qué…?-Kagome notó recién en ese momento que su cuerpo estaba rodeado de aquel tono violeta, se miró su mano con cautela-¿Cómo?

-Kagome… vives en un templo ¿Cierto?-Ella solo asintió con aire ausente-A lo mejor tienes…

-¿Tengo qué…?

-Poderes espirituales… _como yo_-La expresión impecablemente seria de InuYasha le daba a entender que él hablaba con total convicción. Kagome analizó su rostro por largos segundos dudosa.

-¿Poderes espirituales?

-Eso dije, tonta.

-Mmm, el abuelo una vez me comentó que eso venía incorporado en nuestra familia pero nunca le presté atención-Se encogió de hombros con simpleza restándole importancia. Si lo pensaba bien siempre le habían sucedido cosas extrañas, cuando iba en al jardín de infantes se cayó y se hizo una herida de la cual salía mucha sangre, Kagome se mordió el labio inferior intentando aguantar las ganas de llorar mientras posaba su mano sobre la herida deseando con todas sus ganas jamás haberla tenido. El dolor pasó y cuando retiró su mano la herida ya no estaba… aquello no le sucedió una vez si no muchas… Ella solo las había ignorando decidiendo que no quería saber demasiado. Ahora reconocía que se arrepentía de no haberle prestado jamás mucha atención a su abuelo. Realmente necesitaba recordar esas conversaciones que ella había creído vánales para poder saber qué hacer, pero por más que trataba y trataba de buscar en su mente algún fragmento de oración dicha por el viejo a su cabeza no venía nada coherente-Lo siento…

InuYasha la miró extrañado por sus repentinas palabras, verla con ese rostro tan demacrado y triste le hizo sentir un ligero sentimiento de culpa. Deseaba abrazarla, puso sus manos en puño para contener las ganas.

-No seas tonta…-Fue lo único que pudo decir, simplemente no sabía consolar.

-¿Y cómo tu sabes que tienes poderes espirituales? ... además si los tienes ¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo que yo?

-Demasiadas preguntas-InuYasha puso sus manos sobre su rostro como si estuviera bloqueando algo, Kagome suspiró y pestañeó formando una leve sonrisa en sus labios, ese gesto había sido gracioso.

-Olvidaba que eras hombre…-Dijo oscuramente ensanchando su perfecta sonrisa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No puedes hacer o responder más de una cosa a la vez.

-Niña feminista.

-Solo digo lo que es cierto.

-Si te puedo responder.

-Eso estoy esperando.

-Sé que tengo poderes espirituales porque mi padre los tenía… es algo de familia y el viejo loco de tu templo me lo confirmó-Kagome intentó decir algo para defender a su abuelo para nada se le ocurrió asique lo dejo pasar-Y no tengo idea porque no puedo hacerlo yo también… quizás… no sé tú eres diferente… tienes un poder diferente que se yo. JA no soy una enciclopedia ni _wikipedia_-Gruñó cruzándose de brazos, Kagome no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas… quizás no sería tan aburrido estar un tiempo ahí con él…

_¡Qué cosas pienso! ¡NO KAGOME, InuYasha es todo lo que detestas en un hombre!_ Se reprendió mentalmente golpeándose la cabeza con las manos.

-¿Ya enloqueciste o qué?-Le dijo InuYasha torciendo una sonrisa natural y masculina, Kagome sintió por primera vez como su corazón parecía detenerse y una extraña sensación revoloteaba en su interior… no sabía que era y no estaba segura de querer averiguarlo. Ella solo tragó duro y se dedicó a mirar el suelo… InuYasha de repente le parecía de lo más atractivo y eso no le gustaba demasiado.

Cuando se atrevió al fin a levantar su rostro lo pudo ver encaramado en uno de los árboles que ahora se veían espléndidamente sanos arrancando las frutas que habían aparecido con un rostro tan alegre e ilusionado que algo en su corazón se removió.

Él había soportado mucho tiempo solo… le sorprendía su fuerza de espíritu para tolerar ello. Una parte de ella en ese instante lo estaba admirando.

_InuYasha…_ susurro su mente de una forma cariñosa que no notó del todo la joven o más bien prefirió ignorar.

.

.

.

-Entonces todo lo que sabemos es que no tenemos ni idea de cómo salir de aquí-Kagome se peino el cabello con los dedos viendo dudosa el cielo que extrañamente le parecía más nublado.

-Cuando recién llegué decidí explorar… aunque no llegué muy lejos…-Lo último fue casi inentendible que la joven tuvo que usar todo su esfuerzo para captarlo.

-¿Por qué…?

-Keh, era todo igual… es más seguro siempre volver al inicio.

-Yo no veo muchas pistas por aquí.

-Quizás alguien más caía, fue lo que pensé.

-Bueno llegué yo ahora.

-_Yuuuupiiii_-Exclamó sarcásticamente_. Oh, sí_, él era muy bueno ocultando lo que sentía, tenía años de práctica. Aunque en el fondo quisiera reír como un idiota por tener la posibilidad de estar con ella durante un tiempo literalmente indefinido.

-Siento molestarte pero lamentablemente y también a mi pesar tendremos que estar aquí juntos asique vete acostumbrando a la idea-Sus mejillas se inflaron e hizo una mueca que a él le pareció de lo más tierna y graciosa. Esa era una de las razones por las que _ella_ de entre todas _las perras_ y mocosas molestosas y acosadoras del colegio le había gustado. Era sincera, no aparentaba… era tan solo _Kagome_. Siempre le había llamado la atención eso de la joven.

Solo una cosa le incomodaba de sobre manera… a ella no le gustaba él, no le agradaba tampoco. Pero con un poco de suerte ¿Él podría cambiar eso?

-Una duda…-Ella pareció vacilar antes de continuar, InuYasha solo le dio una vaga mirada fingidamente indiferente-Dijiste que no había agua… pero no te ves sucio.

-¿Vez que la nubes están más bajas de lo normal?-Él se estiró totalmente en el suelo en una postura bastante relajada.

-Si… es como neblina-Kagome observó de reojo su cuerpo. ¿Por qué esta era la primera vez que notaba que él no estaba _nada mal_? Desvió los ojos sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojar. Era mejor mirar el cielo se recordó.

-Lo es, es muy espesa tan húmeda que te moja… es cuando aprovecho de "bañarme" si podemos decirlo de esa forma, falta poco para que bajen más, cuando suceda aprovecha y desnúdate.

-¡PERVERTIDO!-Le gritó histérica. Y ella había pensando que él era lindo. ¡Puaaaj!

-¡TONTA!-Se enderezó con el rostro tan rojo como su polera-NO ME REFIERO A ESO, QUIERO DECIR QUE TE "BAÑES" O COMO SEA, TOTAL NO SE VE NADA CON TANTA BRUMA… MUJER TONTA, COMO SI QUISIERA VERTE SI ERES TAN _PLANA COMO UNA TABLA DE PLANCHAR_-¡Ups! Demasiado tarde él se dio cuenta de las hirientes palabas que había dicho, pero podía predecir que se venía la tormenta y el odio total de Kagome por la expresión perversa y fría de su rostro. Pero no era su culpa, no podía evitar no pensar bien y decir estupideces cuando se ponía nervioso-_Mierda… _

-¡ERES UN TONTO SIN SENTIMIENTOS…!-Ella iba a continuar con su discurso pero las espesa bruma se hizo tan presente que ni siquiera lo podía ver. De todas formas lo agradeció porque sus lágrimas se mezclaron con la humedad de la nube que la rodeó.

Después de todo, un tonto siempre seguía siendo un tonto y con eso claro se dispuso a "bañarse" como pudo en ese solitario lugar que la hacía sentir asfixiada.

Solo no entendía una cosa… ¿Por qué las lágrimas caían de sus ojos?

**Continuará.**

**SE QUE ME DEMORÉ MUCHO, SE QUE ME MERESCO LOS GOLPES DE TODAS pero si sirve de excusa : ( A)Universidad del mal B) estaba con este maldito bloqueo de escritora C)¿Saben que las adoro por leer lo que escribo? Alalala.**

**Realmente espero poder continuar este fanfics más rápido. **

_**Disculpen**_**.**

**¡Y POR SUPUESTO GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS! Espero en este cap haber resuelto las dudas de varias.**

**¡Besitos!**


	5. Inicio

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko-sama.

Hago este fanfics porque me encanta escribir.

... Soy feliz…

"_Sigue el camino amarillo… (8)"_

**El rumor del pozo.**

_**Inicio.**_

Cada paso dado era como una tortura, se obligaba a concentrar toda su casi inexistente energía en ello. Cualquiera la entendería si llevara más de seis horas caminando…SIN PARAR.

Miró con desdén como él avanzaba con agilidad y una respiración regular como si recién hubieran comenzado.

Se estaba desesperando.

No quería quedar como la chica carga. Quería ser la chica NO carga. La chica que hace cosas geniales y buenas como esa que hizo inconscientemente con la comida.

Suspiró… y volvió a suspirar con más intensidad. Insistió. Lo repitió una y otra vez pero al igual que la anterior y la anterior InuYasha simplemente la ignoró.

_Ugh._

-Am… InuYasha-Dijo de forma casual pero él así como antes no le prestó atención-Oye…-Volvió a hablarle al aire. Infló sus mejillas de indignación, apuró sus pasos dolorosamente para quedar frente a él. ¡Guau! Recién bajó sus ojos a ella.

-¿Sucede algo?-Preguntó con una notoria sonrisa irónica en su cara.

-Descansemos.

-No-Pasó por su lado para seguir caminando. Kagome volteó a verlo con ira infinita, nuevamente se adelantó y él se detuvo.

-Solo un momento-Ahogó un quejido, realmente le dolían sus pobres y maltratados pies.

-Keh, como sea-Se encogió de hombros sentándose en el suelo y cruzándose de brazos. Ella lo contempló… definitivamente esa al parecer era su pose favorita-¿Tengo algo en mi cara?-InuYasha le sacó la lengua esquivando su cara para ocultar su sonrojo.

-Que maduro-Comentó tirándose en el suelo mientras se sacaba los zapatos. Era la gloria haberlos liberado de sus zapatillas. Sentía un incesante hormigueo por ellos, incluso juraba que latían fuertemente, sus dedos los tenía agarrotados asique por sobre el calcetín los masajeo reconfortantemente.

InuYasha seguía con su ceño fruncido.

-Veo que amaneciste de un excelente humor.

-Cállate-Respondió resoplando, ella por esta vez lo dejaría pasar.

InuYasha no estaba mirando nada en particular, solo mantenía su vista en el área para distraerse un momento. En su cabeza aun resonaban las palabras _"__¡ERES UN TONTO SIN SENTIMIENTOS…!"…_Cerró ambas manos en puño. Él sabía que no sabía ser demostrativo, no era como si hubiera tenido mucho cariño. Con papá siempre viajando por negocios, y una mamá que había muerto cuando él solo tenía ocho años no era como si hubiera crecido en un hogar feliz y lleno de amor. Más bien siempre estuvo rodeado de sirvientes que hacían las cosas porque DEBÍAN hacerla no porque quisieran, lo cual era entendible considerando que les pagaban para ello. InuYasha entendía el porqué de su forma de ser, y no era como si fuera a cambiar de la noche a la mañana… tenía su orgullo. Y si Kagome creía eso de él, no era como si él lo pudiera transformarlo… ¿O si…? Despidió ese pensamiento. Se sentía frustrado con el mundo y con todo lo que le rodeaba.

Ajena a todo ese mundo interno de InuYasha, Kagome distraídamente imaginaba en su cabeza un lujoso hotel en donde un hombre apuesto le hacía masajes en los pies. _¡Oh que genial!_ Pensó dejando llevar su mente a ese lugar, casi podía sentir sus pies ser masajeados.

También su mamá estaba ahí y le sonreía como siempre con ese brillo tan especial que le daba confianza.

Su mamá. ¡Como la extrañaba! ¿Estaría bien?.

Kagome abrió los ojos de sopetón preocupada y con un escalofrío. Confusa se percató de que InuYasha la llevaba en su espalda. Se había quedado dormida en su fantasía.

Últimamente se estaba haciendo muy habitual el despertarse entre sus brazos, y aunque quisiera decir que lo odiaba secretamente no le disgustaba.

_¡Agg!_

-Despertaste al fin-Le dijo él con una voz tan calmada que a ella le extrañó.

-Eso creo…

-Haremos lo posible para regresar, Kagome-Eso le sonó a promesa, Kagome apretó ligeramente su agarré en los hombros de él.

-Por…porque lo dices de esa forma tan segura-Kagome juró que lo escuchó reir suavemente, lo extraño era que le sonaba sincero.

-Quizás más adelante…si se me da la gana te lo diga-Contestó con una voz de fingida arrogancia, ella se encogió de hombros y se acomodó en su espalda.

-Como quieras_, InuYasha_.

-¿Co…cómo están tus pies?-Le preguntó tímidamente mientras tragaba duro e intentaba no sentirse tan incómoda por llevarla tomada de los muslos, se tensó cuando ella apoyó con familiaridad su mentón en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro… podía sentir su aliento chocando contra su cuello ante cada palabra que pronunciaba. _Mierda_…

-Aun me duelen, pero no tanto como antes…gracias por cargarme-No entendía porque se sentía tan tímida agradeciéndole. Kagome prefirió mirar a su alrededor, miró uno de los árboles que ahora rebosaba en vitalidad, inconscientemente su estómago rugió-Ugh, creo que podríamos comer algo.

InuYasha no le respondió nada, simplemente como de costumbre la soltó y ella cayó duro al suelo, antes de que la azabache pudiera reclamarle él ya estaba sobre uno de los árboles sacando las frutas para comer.

-Supongo que eso es suficiente para tu estomago insaciable-Sonrió irónico entregándole diez grandes y rojas frutas.

-Ignoraré tu comentario-Se llevó lo que se asimilaba mucho a una manzana a sus labios y comió con gusto.

-Extraño la carne…

-Esta semana comí…si hubiera sabido que sería la última vez que comería…

-No será la última, ya te dije. REGRESAREMOS-No comprendía que le había sucedido a InuYasha mientras ella estaba dormida, pero el chico que se paraba frente a ella en ese momento parecía de lo más positivo.

-Confió en ello-Murmuró llevándose la tercera fruta a la boca.

-Estoy casi seguro que el lugar ha cambiado, antes todo parecía una réplica pero tras lo que tu hiciste ya no es tan así. Con un poco de suerte caminaremos sin andar en círculos-Él miró todo a su alrededor analizándolo, Kagome presintió que él en ese momento estaba hablando más consigo mismo que con ella, pero no le importo, era la primera vez que estaban teniendo una conversación amena.

-Roguemos por ello entonces-Él se limitó a mirarla directo a los ojos, la joven tuvo que evitar su mirada para no ponerse nerviosa.

_Te llevaré de vuelta. Lo prometo… Kagome_.

.

.

.

.

Se llevó la mano al corazón, contempló con tristeza desde su cama la apertura de la cortina que dejaba ver la oscuridad de la noche.

Diez días habían pasado ya desde que su hija había desaparecido por el pozo.

Diez angustiosos días.

Ella era especialmente animosa y positiva pero perder a su hija de esa manera se le hacía algo irritante y abrumador. Esta vez ella no podría ser la Súper mamá que solucionará el problema.

La mujer cerró los ojos quedándose dormida soñando nuevamente con su hija mayor.

…

Kagome abrió los ojos al igual que los días anteriores de manera afligida, la respiración calmada de InuYasha la tranquilizó, para variar no tenía idea como ella había llegado a acurrucarse a su lado. El caso era que ahora estaba ella con su cabeza recargada en el pecho de él, no intento moverse porque ahí se estaba cómodo e InuYasha parecía totalmente ajeno.

Se enderezó abruptamente sintiendo unas ganas de vomitar tremendas. Su estomago se apretaba y torcía dolorosamente, intentó gatear por el suelo lo más silenciosa que pudo para no despertar al joven de mirada ambarina, a mitad de camino se rindió soltando un agudo quejido.

-¿Kagome?

Lo escuchó aproximarse a ella rápidamente, cuando estuvo a su lado la movió hacia él apartándole el pelo del rostro.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede niña?-Le preguntó en su típico tono _poco _amable.

-N…nada-gimió retorciéndose más.

-Oye tonta ¡No me asustes! ¡Como que nada!

-Ya se me pasará-Kagome se encorvó más abrazando su vientre, él notó eso y alzó una ceja.

-No puede ser lo que comimos… o yo también estaría así…

-Yo…yo ya he experimentado algo parecido-Exclamó a duras penas Kagome intentando controlar su impulso por gritar de dolor.

-¿Cómo es eso…?-La vio respirar muy profundo, como si estuviera concentrando todas sus energías en ello.

-Cuando alguien de malas energías se me acercaba… yo me percataba por esto mismo-Ella hizo una arcada como si estuviera a punto de vomitar pero de su boca no salió nada, InuYasha apretó los puños en su lugar, no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Cómo entendías que era alguien malo?

-Porque una vez me intentaron robar… y otra vez un tipo intentó algo peor…-Sus últimas palabras murieron mientras volvía a quejarse y se sobaba su vientre con urgencia conteniendo lo más que podía el aire en sus pulmones para hacer más llevadero el dolor.

-Alguien trató de hacerte daño de esa forma-Murmuró en shock, la rabia llenó cada rincón de su mente.

-Eso fue hace mucho… el problema es a que se debe que… ¡Ahh! Que ahora sienta esto…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo InuYasha, Kagome expulsó un gran destelló violeta de su cuerpo iluminando todo, en ese instante fue por primera vez consciente de que una extraña y gigante criatura los observaba escondido tras los árboles que ahora tan frondoso estaban.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido descubierto se movió para dejarse ver completamente. InuYasha inmediatamente subió a su espalda a Kagome para protegerla de la vista de la criatura, aunque sabía internamente que dudaba que eso sirviera.

Su aspecto era horrible, a simple vista podía InuYasha ver que el monstruo medía fácilmente unos tres metros, su cuerpo era corpulento pero con escamas, tenía tres ojos de color rojo y un cuerno sobresalía de su cabeza, sus orejas alargadas y puntiagudas parecía tener pequeños dientes, así como sus pies y manos también tenían largas garras, su piel café tenía en ciertas zonas un aspecto mohoso.

InuYasha tragó saliva lentamente.

-¿Qué mierda eres tú?-Le gritó tratando de sonar lo más confiado y valiente posible.

-Al fin encontré mi plato favorito… ¡Carne humana!-Contestó con su lúgubre voz sonriendo, mostrando sus dientes filosos.

InuYasha entones pensó que quizás no había sido muy buena idea alejarse del lugar de origen, pero solo de dos cosas estaba seguro, ya no podía retroceder y segundo no permitiría que esa cosa le hiciera daño a Kagome… quien seguía gimiendo dolorosamente en su espalda.

**Continuará…**

**Unas odiseas que pasé para subir este capítulo, no se que le pasaba a mi office y no me dejaba escribir, GRRR lo odié, pero ahora lo amo nuevamente porque funciona otra vez wiiii.**

**Gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo e interés en mi historia.**

**Vamos lento… pero seguro.**

**¡Ya saben! **

**Sigue el camino amarillo (8)**

**SIEMPRE que no haya un monstruo por ahí.**

**Besitos**

**Katys**

_**PD: No es por ser mala onda chicas, pero no dejo que adapten ni publiquen mis historias en otro lugar. Asique si ven un fanfics mío sin mi Nick que sea Katys Camui díganmelo, que hace poco encontré una de mis historias siendo publicadas en un fotolog y yo ni idea tenía, lo encontré por casualidad.**_

_**Gracias.**_


	6. Garras y Sangre

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko-sama.

Hago este fanfics porque me encanta escribir.

...mi mundo es al revez…

"_Poco a poco por mis venas, tu veneno que me quema"_

**El rumor del pozo.**

_**Garras y sangre.**_

Una ovejita, era muy hermosa, peludita, blanquita, regordete y tiernecita, de ojitos pequeños y brillantes, de nariz rosadita que daban ganas de apretar. Uh, Kagome quería asique se acercó para piñizcar su nariz pero extrañamente cada vez que lo intentaba la oveja se alejaba más y más.

Orgullosamente le sacó la lengua observando su alrededor, al hacerlo se dio cuenta que habían millones de ovejas rodeándolas y emitiendo un extraño sonido, aquella hermosas ovejitas explotaron y se transformaron en abejas regordetas que zumbaban y la miraban como si la estuvieran analizando, de pronto todas se tiraron en picada contra ella.

-¡NO!-Gritó asustada, abrió los ojos percatándose que había sido una pesadilla… lamentablemente había despertado a una realidad peor.

-Intenta no quedarte inconsciente-Le dijo InuYasha quien corría apresuradamente por entre el bosque-Si te duermes tu cuerpo se vuelve más pesado.

-¿Qué… qué paso?

-Nos viene siguiendo esa mierda fea.

-Oh…

-Sí.

-Sería mejor si volviera a dormir…

-No entiendo qué diablos le pasa a este lugar, jamás del tiempo que llevo aquí vi algo así.

-¿Habrá sido por mi culpa?

-No lo sé… pero esto no está nada bien.

Kagome volteó ligeramente y pudo alcanzar a ver como el monstruo los seguía a pasos torpes con sus ojos fijos en ella, una sensación de escalofrío lleno su columna vertebral y recorrió todo su cuerpo de forma tortuosa, las ganas de vomitar se acentuaron.

-¡MÁS RAPIDO!-Le gritó desesperada-Se viene acercando.

-Cállate-InuYasha la apretó más contra sí y corrió lo más rápido que su cuerpo pudo, pero no era suficiente, no contra aquella criatura gigante que con solo un paso avanzaba metros.

-¡Vomitaré sobre tu cuello si no corres más rápido!-Le amenazó ella, pareció funcionar porque sorprendentemente InuYasha corrió aun con más fuerza, los árboles pasaron a verse simple manchones, el viento que se producía por el avance azotaba brusco su rostro…Por su cabeza pasó la pregunta de si era normal que alguien corriera así de veloz pero no le importaba, no ahora que eso les estaba salvando sus vidas.

Él recién se detuvo cuando a ella se le calmaron las nauseas, la soltó cayendo como era habitual ella sentada, Kagome se lo esperaba así alcansó a poner sus manos de soporte para que el impacto no fuera tan fuerte.

-Es extraño-Murmuró InuYasha más para si que para la joven.

-Si, lo és…

-No me refiero al monstruo-Se pasó una mano por el cabello, no había sudor a pesar de haber corrido tanto, tampoco se sentía cansado, su respiración estaba regular como si jamás hubiera hecho ejercicio físico. Y a pesar de que Kagome era liviana igualmente sus brazos no sentían ni el menor cansancio.

-Yo tampoco, hablo de ti-Kagome respiró hondo-Creo que por el momento le hemos perdido… siempre…¿Has sido así de rápido?

-Si pero… nada se compara a esto era como si una adrenalina me llenara, mi cuerpo se sentía diferente…

-De hecho… tu cuerpo ahora mismo se ve mucho más grande.

-¿Me estas elogiando?-La mirada que InuYasha le dirigió la molestó. Juraría que le estaba coqueteando inconcientemente. Ella frunció el ceño severamente.

-No sueñes, me refiero que te vez diferente ¿No lo notas?

Ella observó como él se tocaba sus brazos y se miraba sus manos pareciendo haber descubierto algo nuevo, una gota de sudor frío recorrió desde su cien a su mejilla. Flectó los dedos lentamente mirando detenidamente sus uñas.

-¿Sucede algo?-Kagome se levantó del suelo acercandose cautelosa a él.

-Mira…-Susurró mostrandole sus dedos, ella ahogó un "Oh" de sorpresa ante lo que sus ojos aprecieron.

-Garras-Exclamó, las uñas de él se habían transformado en garras de color grisaceo y en su punta eran lo suficientemente afiladas como para cortar.

-Aun siento la adrenalina en mi cuerpo, me siento diferente pero con mucha energía-InuYasha omitió decirle que tenía una extraña sensación de destrozarlo todo y que más que huir ahora se sentía ansioso por enfrentarse con ese gigantes y asqueroso monstruo.

-Se esta acercando-Murmuró llevandose las manos a su vientre plano.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Él también lo había notado, extrañamente podía sentir los olores de forma mucho más aguda… Kagome no olía nada mal.

-Cada vez que se acercaba, más mis ganas de vomitar aumentaban… y ahora las estoy sintiendo otra vez-Kagome se llevó su mano a la boca para cubrirla-Devemos irnos o vomitaré-Ella esperó a que él la tomara en brazos pero nada sucedió. Se veía más concentrado en la dirección que se acercaba aquella cosa.

Su cuerpo se veía alerta, notó la joven como los músculos de él se agrandaban aun más, sus garras se volvían más afiladas y su pecho también crecía. Todo su cuerpo se estaba volviendo más musculoso (y sexy, pero ella omitió pensar en eso) también fue conciente del gutural gruñido que él hacía, su expreción divertida la atemorizó. ¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo InuYasha?

-Oye…

-¡Cállate!-Su voz ronca la puso nerviosa. Kagome retrocedió un poco… aunque sabía que lo más cuerdo sería salir corriendo no se atrevía a hacerlo, la haría sentir desleal. Asique lo único que atinó a hacer fue "esconderse" detrás de uno de los árboles. Cuando tocó el árbol este destelló una hermosa luz violacea que la envolvió también. Extrañamente se sintió levemente más tranquila y con menos ganas de vomitar aun así la inquietud y tensión en el ambiente no pasaba.

Estaba arta de no entender lo que sucedía, ni siquiera sabía como era ella capaz de haber hecho que las frutas podridas se volvieran saludable, y ahora lo que más desorientada la tenía era ese cambio físico en InuYasha… que aun seguía concentrado observando donde aparecería el demonio. InuYasha estaba sonriendo mientras seguía gruñendo.

Kagome rolo los ojos, sentía que su cabeza explotaría.

-Estoy muerta. Es lo más probable.

Ella simplemente se apretó contra el árbol esperando lo peor. El montruo había llegado.

Se sentía con una emoción que jamás había experimentado, podía darse cuenta de su sangre fluyendo veloz por sus venas y ese estado agradable de desear destrozar algo.

La extraña criatura apenas lo vio se avalanzó contra él de un solo paso intentando aplastarlo, InuYasha para la sorpresa de Kagome esquivó aquello con velocidad y mientras giraba en su pirueta con sus garras cortó parte de esa dura piel que el ser tenía.

Kagome soltó un grito apretandose aun más al árbol antes las naucias que le vinieron, borrosamente podía ver a InuYasha moverse de un lado a otro tan rápido que le resultaba dificil poder seguirlo. La criatura lo atacaba sin vacilar a cada instante.

Apreció como el monstruo lo golpeaba directo en el estomago y el joven salía despedido por el aire a metros de distancia.

-¡InuYasha!-Mala idea, el ser notó su presencia y se dirigió hasta ella, Kagome se quedó congelada en ese momento.

_¿Qué debía hacer?_ Su cabeza buscaba alguna idea pero por más que trataba no surgía ninguna.

El monstruo la tomó entre sus peludas y grasosas manos levantandola hasta la altura de su rostro. ESO fue demasiado para Kagome, no pudo contenerse más y le vomitó antes de perder la conciencia. La criatura hizo un extraño sonido de asco, sacudió su mano mientras la dejaba caer directo al duro suelo, por fortuna antes de ser golpeada una mancha roja alcansó a atajarla.

-Ka…gome-Dijo con dificultad sintiendo como esa adrenalina subía más y más, su cabeza parecía querer estallar, sus ojos picaban, su cuerpo entero se sentía con unas ansias interminables de romper cosas o monstruos…-Ka…-Una furia lo llenó, ella se veía lástimada, su expreción dormida estaba apretada, imágenes fugaces de recuerdos aparecieron en lo más recondito de su mente, la confusión se hizo presente en él hasta que finalmente todo se nubló y solo hubo espacio para una palabra.

_Matar._

Dejo caer a una sucia Kagome al suelo y dirigió toda su concentración al monstruo.

_Matar, matar, matar._

Era lo único en lo que podía pensar,destrozar ese gran cuerpo y sentirse el más fuerte. Como gosaría eso.

-Já, hasta aquí llegaste jodida mierda-El mismo se sorprendió de su voz tan ronca y sombría pero le agradó. Sonrió malevolamente sintiendose tan poderoso e invencible que no pensó en nada más y simplemente actuó por instinto, por esa energía que lo movía y que NO quería controlar.

Se abalanzó contra la criatura que logró atajarlo en su mano, InuYasha rió sarcásticamente y con sus garras le atravesó la piel grasosa, el monstruo se quejó y enfurecido intentó aplastarlo pero InuYasha lo esquivó con facilidad.

El objetivo del joven era el cuello del montruo, asique agilemente se subió a la copa de árbol más próxima y de un salto se dirigió a la parte posterior del craneo, cayó aferrado a su occipital, enterró sus largas garras ahí usandolas para escalar hasta lo alto de su cerebro.

El monstruo dio manotasos sobre su cabeza.

CRACK.

Gritó agudo y sonoro.

InuYasha admiró maravillado la sangre espesa que chorreaba por su mano, acercó un poco a su boca y lamió de ella sonriendo.

-Quiero más-Dijo con una voz fría.

El montruo ahora tenía el centro de su cabeza abierto y se movía de un lado a otro desesperado por intentar desaparecer aquel dolor, estaba enojado y desorientado.

InuYasha aprovechando su oportunidad bajo por su cuello y de una patada le abrió la zona, la sangre lo salpicó entero y él no pudo más que ponerse a reir en carcajadas.

-¡Me gusta!

Ella abrió los ojos sintiendose un poco mejor, aunque se arrepintió una vez que vio lo que tenía al frente.

-Que…-Se mordió el labio mientras observaba como la criatura caía al suelo inerte e InuYasha encima de él bañado en sangre y riendo como un loco-¿InuYasha?-Lo vio seguir rompiendo al sujeto sin vida disfrutando divertido de su victoria, parecía absolutamente fuera de control.

Se incorporó aun sintiendose debil y con el sabor de vomito en su boca.

-Agg…-Caminó lento pero seguro dejado un espacio cómodo entre él y ella. Algo no le agradaba de la situación-¡InuYasha!

Él se volteó alerta hacia ella y fue cuando Kagome por primera vez notó el cambio en sus ojos… se encontraban inyectados en sangre y marcas moradas cubrian sus mejillas, sus colmillos grandes sobresalian de su boca de forma mucho más amenasadora.

Parecía que ahí ya no estaba InuYasha.

Él soltó un bajo gruñido.

-¡No te acerques!-Le amenasó mostrandole sus garras.

-Yo…-Ella obviamente no le hizo caso a pesar de darle suficiente miedo la escena él la había salvado-Estas como… diferente-Murmuró cuando se encontraba a solo unos pasos del que ahora parecía un demonio.

-Dije que no te acerques-Aunque su voz fue neutral parecía haber perdido poder esa energía antes demostrada, su cuerpo menos robusto, sus garras menos filudas, matar aun seguía estando en su mente pero ya no con tantas ansias…

-Oye…-Él no advirtió cuando ella tocó su mano levemente pero fue suficiente para hacerlo desplomarse contra Kagome-Genial, ahora aparte de tener vomito tengo sangre.

.

.

.

Ahí estaba otra vez ese sueño perturbador, una mujer sonreía, una mujer cuyo rostro no podía ver, sus cabellos negros, ondulados y brillantes le llamaban poderosamente, deseaba acariciarlos. Su traje de sacerdotiza le hacía sentir extraño, nostálgico, ella se volteó sonriendole. Era lo único que podía apreciar de sus facciones, la luz iluminaba demasiado su cara como para poder verla bien y aun así él sentía que era lo que más quería tener. A ella.

Ella se dispersó en el aire tan rápido que no pudo hacer nada….

Despertó sobresaltado, la neblina cubría todo…

Se sentó y vio que estaba desnudo no recordaba como había llegado a eso. De hecho lo último que recordaba era haber logrado atajar a Kagome entre sus manos.

Kagome… ¡Kagome!

-Kagome-

-Estoy por aquí. Pero no vengas… ya sabes estoy sin ropa.

-Yo… no recuerdo mucho.

-Oh, mataste al monstruo, te desmayaste. Estabas sucio y te desnudé-Disimuló una risita con lo último que mensionó.

-Ah… espera… ¡TÚ QUE QUÉ!

-Bah, no tienes nada del otro mundo.

Ahora si estaba enojado, se incorporó pero no podía ver nada más, la neblina espesa bañaba su cuerpo, resignado volvió a tenderse en el suelo.

-Eres una ¡Pervertida!

-Tonto, estabas cubierto de sangre.

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo?

-De verdad no recuerdas nada…-Era incómodo hablar de esa forma, no podía verlo, no podía apreciar sus gestos ni intentar deducir porque él había reaccionado de esa forma tan impropia.

-No.

InuYasha trató de recordar pero nada vino a él, era como si esos recuerdos no existieran en lo más mínimo… tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Kagome lo abrazó por detrás apoyando su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro.

-Pero aun así…gracias.

-Ka….Kagome-Sus mejillas se tiñero de rojo, él estaba desnudo y ella… ella. La idea lo hizo aun volverse más tímido.

-Tonto, ya me puse ropa-Le golpeó gentilmente el hombro retirandose de él.

-¡Pero yo sigo desnudo!

-Bah, ya te vi todo.

-¡PERVERTIDA!

-Si, si, como no…-Kagome lo ignoró y volvió a sentarse en su lugar, suerte que ella sabía donde lo había dejado cuando estaba inconciente… y suerte también que la neblina era tan espesa que él no pudo apreciar las lágrimas que habían caido por sus mejillas así como el sonrojo que las cubría.

**Continuará…**

**Ahhh, otra vez mi Office no me dejaba escribir, no se porque se me bloquea solo ¿Alguien sabe porque pasa eso? Espero que esta vez no vuelva a pasar lo mismo… **_**que me costó caro el que **__alguien__** me lo arreglara…**_

**Besitos**

**Katys**

_**Gracias por los comentarios nenis lindas. (L)**_


	7. El beso de la muerte

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi

Hago este fanfics porque me encanta escribir.

...Estoy del otro lado del espejo…

"_En este escenario siempre verde anhelo tu toque"_

**El rumor del pozo.**

_**El beso de la muerte.**_

El aire se había vuelto bastante espeso, tanto que hasta dolía inhalarlo, tapó con sus manos su boca y nariz para aliviar aquello. Él la miró de reojo pero ignoró su gesto.

-¿Acaso a ti no te molesta?

-No soy una débil mujercita como tú-InuYasha sonrió pagado de si mismo por la expresión molesta que puso Kagome.

-Pff tonto.

-Mira quién habla.

-Decidido-Exclamó ella cruzándose de brazos y adelantándose a él.

-¿Ah?

-Te I-G-N-O-R-A-R-E.

-Eso es un gran favor que me haces-Él dijo eso con una voz increíblemente segura aunque por dentro pensaba todo lo contrario.

-_Okey loser_-Kagome sonrió y siguió caminando adelante decidida a ignorarlo totalmente, después de todo había logrado pasar dos días ignorando al abuelo después de haberle roto un espejo que le había regalado su padre en el último cumpleaños suyo que estuvo vivo.

_No perderé, él me tendrá que volver a hablar_

InuYasha bufó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza presionando, últimamente sentía un dolor de cabezas bastante molesto, no recordaba nada de cómo había matado a la criatura y eso le fastidiaba enormemente. Él no tener control era algo que de pequeño siempre había detestado. Necesitaba _eso_, poseer el control de lo que le rodeaba para sentirse seguro. Observó la espalda de Kagome , definitivamente con ella no podía tener control y estaba seguro que eso también se sumaba a su dolor de cabeza, y para finalizar ese sueño constante que lo acosaba cada vez que cerraba los ojos… la figura sonriente femenina que le transmitía nostalgia y calidez.

Se golpeó la mejilla para dejar de pensar en eso. Kagome se volteó a decirle un insulto por eso pero se mordió el labio y siguió caminando.

_Ignorarlo, ignorarlo, ignorarlo_…

-Tonta.

_Ignorar al idiota, ignorar al idiota, ignora al idiota…_

Kagome se sentía indignada ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera derramado lágrimas de preocupación por él, un tipo tan tonto? Ella suspiró intentando relajar su cuerpo que estaba en tensión. Pero ese día que la había salvado del monstruo se había comportado tan protector que ella realmente se sintió agradecida.

_Pff tonterías._

_-_Tontaaaaa, tontaaaaaaa-Se burlaba InuYasha para hacerla perder. Kagome apretó los puños.

_No me ganará, ignora al estúpido, idiota, tonto, demente… ignóralo_.

De acuerdo, quizás ella estaba siendo un poco ¿Inmadura? Pero no le importaba, lo único que tenía en mente era poder salir de ese lugar y volver con su familia. Como los extrañaba. Su madre, el abuelo y el pequeño Souta, y sus amigas, realmente necesitaba a Sango, deseaba tanto hablar con ella, escuchar sus consejos y ver su sonrisa animosa. Extrañaba demasiado a todos. Tan solo quería poder tener la oportunidad de volver y entonces decirle a cada uno de ellos cuanto los amaba, ella ahora realmente valoraba cuán importante era la presencia de ellos en su vida, más que importante era necesaria. Lamentablemente odiaba estar en una situación tan límite como para reaccionar recién y valorar todo.

Por supuesto recordó las películas, en ellas siempre era así, el protagonista aprendía lo mucho de la vida cuando estaba agonizando. Aunque ella ni en sus más remotas fantasías pensó que estaría en la nada con el chico que creía que no le agradaba…

Oh si, la vida era rara… muy rara. ¿Para que ver tanta películas, series… o anime cuando la vida misma resultaba en su mayoría incomprensible y sin lógica?

Kagome respiró hondo despidiendo toda esa clase de pensamientos que la estaban haciendo sentir inesperadamente triste y ahogada, con ganas de gritar hasta quedar sin voz y llorar hasta no poder más.

No. Definitivamente no le gustaba sentirse así.

El dolor al estómago, las nauseas estaban volviendo. Se llevó las manos al estómago para apretar…

-¡KAGOME cuidado!

Ella se giró a preguntarle pero antes de que pudiera decir algo sintió como era jalada y elevada del suelo, así como unas garras se enterraban en su hombro rompiendo ligeramente su piel.

Ella alzó su rostro y pudo ver una especie de ave gigante de color gris con los ojos inyectados en sangre y colmillos prominentes aleteando para llevársela.

-Esto no es bueno…-Murmuró para si-¡DEJAME COSA FEAA!-Puso sus manos sobre una de las patas de la ave que la tenía sujeta y de su mano sin ella desearlo salió una brillo de luz violácea que le quemó la piel al ave. La criatura dio un graznido de dolor, su pata herida soltó uno de sus hombros, Kagome pensó que sería libre pero fue todo lo contrario porque la otra pata se aferró más fuerte a su hombre, la zona comenzó a sangrar tanto que manchó todo su brazo y mano en sangre.

InuYasha corría persiguiéndolos, su sensible nariz captó el aroma a sangre de Kagome. La adrenalina que parecía haberla experimentado antes volvió a él con todas las fuerzas, comenzó a ver todo rojo, la sangre lo perturbaba, la rabia lo llenaba por completo y nuevamente estaba resonando en su mente una sola palabra.

MATAR.

Sus músculos se agrandaron y entonces dio un salto gracias a un árbol logrando llegar sobre el ave gigante montándolo.

-Te destruiré…-Dijo con su voz lúgubre, la criatura se comenzó a mover más rápido para intentar que InuYasha callera, Kagome con la vista nublosa y casi a punto de caer en la inconsciencia por la pérdida de sangre aprovechó sus últimas energías para poner su mano sobre la otra pata y liberar aquella luz. Al hacerlo el ave la soltó y ella simplemente cayo al vacio.

Eran metros considerables, InuYasha iba a intentar ayudarla pero el ave le lanzó un ataque de su boca y el tuvo que esquivarlo saltando de la criatura y dejándose caer sobre la copa de un árbol cercano… bajo del árbol y buscó el cuerpo de Kagome pero no lo encontró. La vena en su cuello empezó a sobresalir más.

¿Dónde estaba?

Su enojo estaba incrementando, se pasó la mano por la frente para secar el sudor y entonces fue consciente de que en sus dedos en vez de uñas nuevamente había garras.

-¿Qué me está pasando?

Una risa maquiavélica llenó todo el lugar, InuYasha vio entonces entre una neblina que apareció una silueta, el ave descendió y se puso atrás de aquella figura ¿Humana?

Él se acercó a enfrentar que era lo que estaba detrás de esa nebulosa grisácea.

-Hola InuYasha, nos volvemos a ver después de tantos cientos de años.

InuYasha frunció el entrecejo confundido.

¿Había otra persona más en donde se encontraban?

-Sal de ahí maldito…-Con la voz del sujeto una sensación de _Deja vu _le llegó tan fuerte que lo perturbó. Su corazón latía acelerado e inesperadamente imágenes confusas de sangre vinieron a su mente…

La silueta aceptando su proposición se acercó más, la espesa niebla desapareció y pudo entonces al fin el ambarino ver a un hombre en un traje de babuino con…Kagome entre sus brazos absolutamente inconsciente.

-¡Kagome!-Exclamó eufórico-¡Dámela!

-Como siempre hablando de ella como si fuera de tu propiedad… que enfermante-Él intencionadamente atrajo más el cuerpo inerte de Kagome contra él- Sigues tan hermosa como siempre…

-¡OYE IDIOTA NO SE QUIEN DIABLOS SEAS, NO SE PORQUE HABLAS COMO SI ME CONOCIERAS PERO SUELTA A KAGOME AHORA SI NO QUIERES QUE TE ROMPA A PATADAS!-Rugió furioso, su sangre corría fuertemente por sus venas, las imágenes que seguían apareciendo ante él le molestaban. No entendía nada.

-Bah, sigues tan idiota, ya recordarás.

InuYasha quería acercarse pero sentía que si lo hacía podría el sujeto hacerle daño a Kagome, se mantuvo en su lugar conteniendo las ganas de matar que habían en su interior.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú?

-Mi nombre es _Naraku_-Solo pudo ver tras ese traje la sonrisa siniestra de su rostro.

En InuYasha las ganas de destruir todo incrementaron más al escuchar lo que dijo. Impulsivamente corrió hacia él pero cuando estaba a pasos de alcanzarlo un campo de fuerza invisible lo empujó hacia atrás haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

-Mierda…-Se enderezó algo desorientado-Que mierda…

-Tonto ni creas que vas a poder acercarte a mí, este es _MI_ territorio… _MI JUEGO_.

Naraku entonces fijó su atención en Kagome que seguía ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Delicadamente se inclinó con ella en el suelo depositándola ahí con suavidad. Posó su mano en la herida de su hombro la cual a través de una energía turbia volvió a la normalidad, la sangre también desapareció y su ropa quedó como nueva.

InuYasha quería moverse pero no podía ni siquiera podía articular palabra era como si algo se lo impidiera.

_No la toques, NO LO HAGAS_ era lo que quería expresar.

Naraku le dirigió una mirada a él de sorna.

-Observa esto InuYasha-Dijo con burla.

Acarició el cabello de Kagome, hecho la parte de babuino que cubría su cabeza hacia atrás, el cabello largo y ondulado del sujeto quedó a la vista así como sus ojos rojos y sus frías facciones.

Un dolor agudo vino al pecho de InuYasha, comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente.

¿Qué estaba pasándole?

¿Qué eran las imágenes que veía?

¿Por qué el nombre de él lo perturbaba?

¿Quién era él?

¿Por qué hablaba de su persona como si lo conociera?

¿Qué era realmente el lugar donde estaban?

Entonces vio como Naraku se inclinaba sobre Kagome y le besaba los labios suavemente.

-Kagome, déjate manchar por el pecado esta vez-Susurró Naraku en su oído.

Se levantó del suelo para subirse al ave, desde ahí le dio una última mirada a InuYasha y desapareció en la misma neblina que le trajo.

InuYasha recién sintió que podía moverse y corrió hacia Kagome, confundido la tomó entre los brazos y remeció suavemente para que reaccionara.

Sin embargo ella no lo hizo, estaba demasiado sumergida en aquel sueño de inconsciencia.

-_Te quiero, debes saberlo… se que con esto… tú y yo estamos en peligro pero no puedo evitarlo-Eran las palabras que musitaba él en aquel lugar secreto que solo ellos dos conocían_.

_-Yo entiendo, y no me importa las consecuencias mientras pueda estar contigo-Respondió ella con energía y seguridad._

-_Todo estará bien, te protegeré con mi vida, Kagome._

Kagome abrió los ojos de sopetón con un sudor frío recorriendo su espalda.

-¿Kagome?-Él se acercó a ella gateando ayudando a enderezarla-¿Estás bien?

-Si… eso creo-Ella solo asintió desorientada-Eso… creo-Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas tan inesperadas que hasta a ella misma le sorprendió.

-¿Qué… qué te sucede?-Le preguntó alarmado el ambarino, ver llorar a una mujer era lo que menos podía manejar.

-Ni yo misma lo sé-Intentó secarse las lágrimas pero por más que trataba eran más y más, eso le fastidiaba. La escena que en un su sueño había visto sabía que no eran de un sueño era un recuerdo pasado… solo que no pudo jamás ver quién era el que le decía esas palabras tan sinceras… aun así ella tenía una idea de quién era. Estaba frente a ella, estaba casi segura de eso, pero había sentido una angustia tan grande en esas imágenes que no tenía claro si era correcto recordar, si engañarse a sí misma y dejarlo pasar como un sueño o enfrentarlo-InuYasha…

-Que…

-¿Has sentido como si… me conocieras desde antes?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora?

-Solo respóndemela…

Él la miró dudoso pero aceptó a responder.

-Sí.

-Yo también…-Kagome apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del joven-InuYasha creo que… no estamos aquí por simple coincidencia…

**Continuará**…

**Chan chan chaaaan : ) al fin pude actualizar. Gracias por los comentarios wii.**

**Besitos.**


	8. Conexión

**A Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi

Hago este fanfics porque me encanta escribir.

...Loca, loca, loca…

"_Matándome con un beso tan dulce que me rompe"_

**El rumor del pozo.**

"**Conexión"**

-Ya deja eso.

-Nop, es divertido.

-Kagome.

-Hey, puedo hacer esto un bello lugar asique ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

-Porque me estas volviendo loco.

-Solo estoy corriendo.

-En serio ya para. Deja eso.

-Mira, mira…

Kagome se encontraba de muy buen humor esa mañana especialmente, había tenido un dulce sueño donde había cenado con su familia y todo era alegría. Asique había decidido despertar muy optimista y esperaba que nada le arruinara su humor, ni siquiera el arisco InuYasha.

Ella mirándolo a él posó sus manos sobre uno de los árboles y concentró su energía en las manos, el destello morado que salió de sus manos envolvió el árbol y este que tenía un aspecto podrido se transformó en un rebosante árbol de frondosa copa y de un color verde intenso en sus hojas. Había estado haciendo eso toda la mañana desde que iniciaron la peregrinación de ese día, al comienzo a InuYasha le pareció agradable pero verla moverse de un lado para otro sin parar con una risa estúpida ya lo tenía algo mareado.

-Me pregunto si me concentro podré hacerles salir flores…-Dijo pensativa, estaba muy entusiasmada, durante las dos semanas que habían pasado se había dedicado a perfeccionar el poder especial que se dio cuenta que tenía en ese lugar. Al menos así se sentía más útil y se obligaba a no pensar demasiado en aquel sujeto que según le contó InuYasha la había besado.

Su cerebro colapsaba, y su pecho dolía inmensamente cuando intentaba comprender esa situación.

-Kagome-Ella salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó su grabe voz.

-¿Qué?

-Hoy día amaneciste más tonta de lo normal-InuYasha sonrió y la sobrepasó caminando. Él había dicho ese comentario estúpido porque se percató de ese cambió de rostro que ella tuvo, del alegre al deprimente… prefería verla con la sonrisa tonta de un lado a otro corriendo con energía a ver esa cara que solo lo hacía sentir incómodo e impotente.

Él también estaba muy confundido, sentía que no estaban hay por nada, había algo en el lugar que de alguna forma los había llamado y todo era parte de un juego creado por aquel sujeto en traje de babuino. Ciertamente de lo único que estaba absolutamente seguro era que ESE tipo era el ENEMIGO.

-¡WOO WOOO SI PUEDO HACER FLORES!-Exclamó Kagome con total entusiasmo-MIRA MIRA INUYASHA, SOY GENIAL-Dijo sonriendo, InuYasha se acercó viéndola fijo en su rostro y tomándola por sorpresa la abrazó-¿InuYasha…?

-No entiendo nada-Susurró después de largos segundos que a ella le parecieron eternos-Eso me desespera.

Ella correspondió el abrazo algo aturdida comprendiendo el porque de su acción. Él estaba tan ahogado como ella de todo lo que estaban viviendo.

-Lo sé InuYasha, yo estoy igual-Él se separó un poco de Kagome con las mejillas evidentemente sonrosadas.

-No estamos aquí por casualidad-Kagome asintió a sus palabras- Tú tienes esta cosa rara de don que cambia este lugar y yo me vuelvo tan agresivo… MUY violento…

-Te pones así cuando estoy en peligro, para protegerme-Respondió efusivamente al ver su rostro decaído.

-No Kagome, es algo más, hay algo más allá de nosotros que nos hace actuar así, tu poder, mi poder. Esto es un rompecabezas con piezas irregulares.

-Nosotros las haremos encajar, solo debemos apoyarnos el uno en el otro-Ella no creía que estuviera diciendo eso, jamás pensó expresarle esas palabras a InuYasha, el chico que siempre había sido un tipo al que ella no se quería ni acercar-Todo estará bien.

-Esto es tan irónico.

-Creo que quien soy yo y quien eres tú lo averiguaremos aquí. Siempre de cierta forma me sentí diferente al resto…

-Yo igual.

-Mi abuelo me dijo una vez "el destino nos lleva y nosotros no lo podemos evitar"

-Lucharemos entonces-InuYasha la agarró de los hombros y la remeció suavemente, ella captó que esa era su bruta forma de decirle "estamos juntos en todo esto"-_Te protegeré_.

-_Con mi vida_-Murmuró para sí recordando su sueño, se mordió el labio y luego suspiró, el dolor en su pecho estaba creciendo.

.

.

.

El viento agradable movía sus cabellos con suavidad, ella miró por unos segundos el gran árbol sagrado para luego seguir su camino hacia la pagoda.

Se detuvo largo rato frente a ella sin atreverse a entrar, aun podía evocar en su mente el sonriente rostro de Kagome antes de entrar allí.

Si tan solo ella la hubiera detenido, si hubiera intervenido en el "juego" de sus amigas, no podía dejar de sentirse en parte culpable aunque sabía que poco era lo que podía hacer.

-Sango-La agradable voz de la madre de Kagome captó su atención, la castaña se giró para saludarla con una leve reverencia-El abuelo ya comenzó.

-¿Funcionará?-Preguntó cautelosa recibiendo la vela amarilla que contenía un rezo en un costado que le entregó la Señora Higurashi.

-Solo hay que tener fe-Le contestó la mujer con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

Al entrar Sango vio al Abuelo arrodillado frente al pozo con una espada oxidada entre sus manos, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados en una expresión relajada pero de gran concentración, su respiración era pausada y recitaba una oración en un idioma que ella no reconoció.

Él se detuvo para hablarle a las dos con una voz tan seria que a Sango le llegó a dar escalofríos.

-Enciendan las velas y pónganlas a cada costado del pozo-Fue su orden y luego volvió a lo suyo exclamado oraciones inentendibles.

Ambas hicieron lo que él les dijo con mucho cuidado, después se sentaron detrás del abuelo con mucha atención a cualquier cosa que fuera a suceder.

El plan era simple y a la vez complejo, tras buscar escrituras antiguas del templo en la bodega habían logrado hallar algo muy interesante. Una espada que servía para luchar en base a la protección, ocupada en la época en que las tierras de Japón estaban divididas por el territorio de demonios y humanos. Aquella espada usada por manos de un mitad demonio habían logrado proteger durante un tiempo a la hija del Rey, la espada era tan poderosa que podía formar vórtices a otras dimensione, ese era el único dato concreto en las páginas que habían encontrado porque el resto estaba cubierto de sangre tan seca y antigua que les había resultado imposible descifrar que decía.

En ese momento surgió el plan. Primero debían encontrar la espada y lo consiguieron tras días de registrar absolutamente todo lo que había en la gran bodega del templo, la lograron encontrar, no había duda que era esa porque llevaba escrita en la caja de madera en la que estaba guardada "_Tessaiga_". El siguiente plan fue pensar como lograrían utilizarla hasta que el abuelo en sus estudios en registros antiguos encontró un conjuro especial para trasladar objetos de una dimensión a otras, algo que no había intentado nunca pero dado a la situación todos en consenso habían aceptado. El Abuelo en especial a pesar de las circunstancias no podía dejar de sentir una satisfacción en su interior, al fin después de tantos años habían tomado en serio las leyendas que él decía.

Y así era como habían llegado ese día.

El abuelo seguía recitando la oración cada vez más alto cuando algo anormal sucedió. El pozo empezó a brillar suavemente en una luz azulada clara y la espada que él sostenía en sus manos también como si fuera llamada.

-¡Digan conmigo Meidou Zangetsuha!-Exclamó con evidente nervio en su voz.

-¡Meidou Zangetsuha!-Dijeron los tres al unisonó.

La espada pareció cobrar vida propia porque en ese momento saltó hacia dentro del pozo y un gran resplandor desbordó el pozo, como si de una energía se tratara los empujó hacia atrás bruscamente.

-Funcionó-Murmuró Sango sorprendida.

-Eso esperemos-La madre de Kagome ayudó a levantar al abuelo con una amable sonrisa-Has hecho un gran trabajo papá.

-Gracias-Le correspondió la sonrisa gratamente.

-Ahora mi pensamiento sobre usted ha cambiado mucho Abuelo-Sango le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

-Ya era hora-Él se sintió orgulloso-Soy la voz de la experiencia.

-Sí, si abuelo.

.

.

.

-… Y entonces ella le dijo te amo y vivieron felices para siempre-Aplaudió, lo miró severamente y él entonces le sacó la lengua y a regañadientes aplaudió-Ahora te toca a ti inventarme un cuento.

-Keh, no bromees.

-Oh, vamos InuYasha, es solo para matar el tiempo es aburrido caminar y caminar en este sitio.

-Pues entonces sigue embelleciéndolo-Puso los ojos en blanco, prefería eso a que le siguiera contando historias cursimente estúpidas de amor.

-No puedo aunque quiera-Ella hizo un leve puchero.

-¿Por qué?

-Me empecé a sentir agotada y mareada cuando ya llevaba demasiado tiempo haciéndolo.

-¿Quieres descansar?-Él trató de sonar muy casual y poco preocupado. Kagome lo observó dudosa y luego respondió negando con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, el querer salir de aquí me motiva.

Una explosión azul destelló en el cielo ambos atinaron a cubrirse los oídos porque el ruido fue ensordecedor, tuvieron que cerrar los ojos ya que la luz que provenía de lo alto no les permitía ver, InuYasha a tientas logró abrazar a Kagome para protegerla con su cuerpo de cualquier cosa que pudiera atacarlos ante ese ambiente extraño.

Tras el gran ruido todo volvió a quedar en silencio todo excepto que algo le pegó duro en la cabeza a él.

InuYasha abrió los ojos mirando el cielo desconfiado pero descubrió que no había nada.

-Puedes abrir los ojos Kagome-Le dijo cuando se cercioró bien de su alrededor, bajó su vista y entonces vio algo que no había antes.

-¿Una ...espada?-Preguntó Kagome confundida. InuYasha se hincó dudoso de tomarla.

Kagome abrió grandemente los ojos cuando se percató de una nota amarrada a la espada que correspondía a la letra de su madre.

Ella estiró su mano para tomarla pero InuYasha la detuvo.

-Déjame.

-No sabemos si es confiable.

-Lo es ¡ESA LETRA ES DE MI MAMÁ!-Respondió con energía y lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

-Kagome-Murmuró, él soltó su mano y la dejo hacer a esa expresión no podía decir que no.

-Mamá…-Ella inició la lectura con el corazón latiéndole descontroladamente.

"_Kagome, tenemos la fe de que esto te encontrará, no podemos decirte mucho porque no sabemos demasiado de lo que ha sucedido pero el abuelo y todos nosotros confiamos en que lograrás superarlo y volver sana y salva. Tú solo sigue sonriendo como siempre y lucha con la energía que te caracteriza. La espada es poderosa y las manos indicadas sabrán usarla. Ten fe. Te amamos"_

-Esta cosa esta toda oxidada-Dijo InuYasha agitando la espada-Puaaj.

-La nota dice que es poderosa.

-Mmm, ya lo sabremos supongo-InuYasha se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar con ella en mano.

-Me preguntó como habrán logrado hacerlo mi familia para mandar esto…

-Perteneces a un templo de seguro deben haber cosas misteriosas en tu hogar.

-Supongo solo que nunca le presté atención… Mamá dice que las manos indicadas sabrán usar la espada, yo creo que la espada te golpeó a ti y por ello te pertenece.

-¿Por qué lo crees así?

Kagome solo guardó silencio, recordó su sueño, el muchacho que le hablaba aunque no podía ver su rostro si podía ver su ropa y en ellas llevaba esa espada atada a su cintura.

Kagome ahora estaba completamente segura que ella e InuYasha habían tenido una relación mucho más íntima en otra época. Y eso aunque le agradaba de cierta forma también le preocupaba.

Solo había una pregunta en su cabeza ¿Qué le deparaba el futuro?

**Continuará…**

**¡Feliz año nuevo!**


	9. Prisionera en el Sueño

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi

… You know, I am crazy.

"Siempre hay que buscar la vida es así…_"_

**El rumor del pozo.**

"**Prisionera en el Sueño"**

Él iba agitando la espada mientras caminara como si de un juguete nuevo se tratara, de vez en cuando miraba con desconfianza el objeto, otras veces lo miraba con desprecio y suspiraba desconformemente.

Kagome roló los ojos, llevaba tiempo observando su interacción con la espada que había llegado gracias a su familia. En su opinión InuYasha no parecía demasiado feliz llevándola.

La palabra "Mal agradecido" apareció en su cabeza como la mejor definición de él en ese momento. Unas ganas inmensa de sujetar su cuello y torcérselo comenzaron a crecer en su interior. Era como una batalla estar lidiando con esos sentimientos. Había momentos en que lo miraba y sentía su corazón acelerarse tanto así como el estúpido cosquilleo en su estomago que intentaba ignorar, era como verlo y quedar prendada como si se tratase de un imán. Cuando quería se comportaba gentil y casi tierno y otras era tan intolerable e inmaduro.

Kagome se llevó una mano a su cabello enroscando un mechón en su dedo índice distraídamente pensando y pensando en que iba a hacer con todo ese lío de sentimientos. Quizá lo haría una bola gigante imaginaría y la tiraría lejos… no, ella sabía que los sentimientos no eran así de fácil de quitar, asique solo le quedaba intentar sobrellevarlos lo mejor que pudiera en ese lugar. No era como si tuviera más opción, estaba obligada a convivir con InuYasha las 24 horas del día.

-InuYasha-Dijo quedamente.

-Que.

-¿Crees que hoy volvamos a ver al sujeto? Quiero decir, ya han pasado cuatro días y nada de él. Eso me pone inquieta es como si estuviera esperando todo el tiempo que aparezca y nos haga algo.

-Si aparece le patearé el trasero y le sacaré las viseras.

-Estoy hablando en serio-InuYasha se giró un poco para responderle viéndola directo a los ojos de forma penetrante.

-Yo también hablo en serio-Pronunció con la voz ronca y la mirada determinada.

Un leve escalofrío recorrió su espalda, cuando hablaba de esa forma realmente daba miedo. Kagome solo asintió y guardó silencio.

-Quisiera descansar…-

-Keh.

-Por favor.

-Haz lo que quieras-Dijo subiendo y bajando los hombros-Duerme si quieres, estaré intentando ver cómo usar esta espada vieja por ahí.

-¡Bien!-Kagome dejó su mochila en el suelo y la puso como almohada dándole palmaditas para que se sintiera más blanda. De todo eso había sido su mejor idea, aunque había llevado la mochila en broma.

Ella se recostó en el suelo apoyando su cabeza en la mochila, observó como InuYasha se alejaba de ella, solo podía ver su espada yéndose cada vez más lejos y el destello que daba la espada al ser agitada, él parecía estar trabajando duro en comprender su uso. Kagome no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa suave.

Llevó su mirada al cielo gris como de costumbre, no había mucho que mirar ahí, le resultaba angustioso hacerlo, le hacía preguntarse cuánto tiempo más estaría ahí, la sola idea de pensar que pasaran años la hacía desesperar, asique mejor decidió alejar esos pensamientos.

Cerró sus ojos intentando relajar su cuerpo, comenzó relajando los dedos de sus pies lentamente, cuando los logró dormir comenzó a subir esa misma sensación por todo su cuerpo, cuando solo quedaba su mente por relajar ella perdió la conciencia sin saber que alguien más había ayudado a ello.

InuYasha la contempló desde su distancia sabiendo que por el respirar pausado que podía apreciar de su pecho se había dormido.

-Sí que estaba cansada.

InuYasha agitó la espada desesperadamente.

-Como mierda esto ayudará. Espada oxidada, no podía habernos mandado mejor una pistola. Hace algo, hace algo, hace _algooooooooooo_-Le gritó a la espada agitándola más rápido-Keh, es inútil-Dijo dejándola en el suelo y echándose en el suelo boca abajo.

Su perfil quedó mirando la dirección de Kagome, estiró su brazo y con su mano parecía sencillo poder tocarla, era fácil así. Si, parecía muy simple. Pero para él no lo era. No podía llegar y hacerlo. Realmente él estaba odiando esa sensación de mariposas en el estómago molestándolo, le irritaba no poder dejar de preocuparse por ella, o pensar en ella. Como era que parecía siempre estar deseando estar más cerca. Más de lo que ya estaban era imposible. Era algo que no podía controlar.

Recordó las vagas palabras de Kagome diciéndole que creía que ellos se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, refiriéndose claramente a otra época. A InuYasha no le había parecido tan absurdo después de meditarlo un tiempo, no le encontraba otra coherencia más que eso, porque no se explicaba ese sentido de pertenencia que sentía hacia ella el cual no era solo de ahora si no que lo tenía desde que la vio por primera vez cuando niños.

Él llevó su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y de ahí saco un pequeño trocito blanco algo gastado. Era la goma de borrar que ella le había prestado cuando pequeños.

Sonrió. Era curioso que a pesar de lo descuidado y desordenado que era pudiera haber cuidado durante tantos años ese trozo de goma, pero para él no era cualquier cosa, era algo que lo ataba a ella, extrañamente desde esa vez no había podido ser capaz de devolvérsela ni de deshacerse del trozo. Tampoco había podido dejar de observarla, cuando niños no le dio mucho sentido al porque, solo le parecía divertido mirarla de lejos, pero a medida que fue creciendo sus sentimientos fueron volviéndose más fuertes y lo terminaban confundiendo. Por eso lo habían tachado como un playboy, había intentando ver si con otras chicas podía sentir eso mismo o alejar de sus pensamientos a Kagome pero no había conseguido nada, a sique a la primera cita desistía y dejaba de ver a las personas.

No tenía lógica ni sentido. Y entonces ahora estaban ahí a una distancia prudente y él aun con su mano intentando alcanzarla como siempre lo había hecho desde niño.

InuYasha cerró los ojos unos momentos agudizando su oído para escuchar la respiración calmada de Kagome. Cuando lo logró se sintió tranquilo.

Era algo inminente y que no podía negarse, él estaba enamorado de Kagome, y ya no podía luchar más contra eso aunque tratara, menos en esa situación, era toda la verdad que sabía y conocía en ese lugar.

Sus pensamientos amorosos fueron interrumpidos cuando abrió los ojos y notó que Kagome se había elevado unos centímetros del suelo como si estuviera levitando.

Él guardó rápidamente la goma en su bolsillo y corrió hacia ella.

-¿Kagome?-Pero solo pudo seguir escuchando su respiración calmada, ella no parecía estarlo haciendo conscientemente-Vaya….

.

.

.

-¿Kagome?-Ella escuchó que a lo lejos era llamada pero estaba bien en su sueño asique lo ignoró. No quería despertar aun, sabía que estaba soñando y no tenía ganas de salir de ahí.

Se encontraba caminando por un pueblo de la época Feudal, pasaba por un puente tranquilamente y la gente le hacía reverencia educadamente y ella respondía. Los niños se le acercaban con una pelota de papel para que jugara con ellos. Kagome con una sonrisa refrescante asintió y se puso a jugar con ellos.

Todo era tan agradable.

Ella fue por la pelota que había rebotado lejos y cuando volvió vio que los niños se habían escondido tras los árboles y otros estaban en los brazos de sus madres, Kagome frunció las cejas extrañada. Dos hombres altos y fornidos se le acercaron en caballo, ella sabía que debía ir con ellos. Porque una princesa con los poderes que ella tenía no podía ser libre como deseaba. Era lo que su padre siempre le decía "Debes quedarte aquí, es donde estas más segura, en el pueblo hay muchos que desean tenerte para sus beneficios" Kagome solo escuchaba sus palabras que poco le importaban.

Ella era de alma libre, solo quería hacer lo que deseaba.

Kagome recapacitó en el mismo sueño. ¿Desde cuándo que ese sueño pareció tan real? Más bien se asimilaba a un recuerdo?

Se empezó a desesperar, deseaba despertar y salir de ahí pero por más que intentaba no podía.

Después del típico sermón de su padre ella fue a su habitación, las criadas las seguían, Kagome les dijo que quería estar a solas pero ella no se movieron. El Rey del palacio les había ordenando no alejarse de ella para que no volviera escapar.

-Si no quieren que use mi poder contra ustedes les vale dejarme tranquila-Ellas mostraron un rostro preocupado y no se fueron pero al menos se quedaron a una distancia prudente. Kagome las miró vagamente y suspiró dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Al entra el cuarto estaba extrañamente oscuro, la luz de la luna entraba tan tenue por la ventana que casi parecía inexistente.

Su corazón latió desbocado, se llevó la mano al pecho intentando controlarlo, las leves nauseas vinieron a su cuerpo haciéndola sentir enferma. Ella pudo ver una suave sombra moverse en la pared del frente.

Kagome se tensó e intentó respirar profundo. ¿En qué momento el sueño había pasado a ser tan real?

-¿Quién está ahí?-Preguntó cautelosa, intentando aparentar confiada. Ella solo pudo ver como la misteriosa sombra sonreía levemente.

-Kagome tonta, soy yo.

Su corazón se relajó inmediatamente y corrió entre la oscuridad de su habitación a los brazos de aquel sujeto, los brazos le rodearon la espalda inmediatamente apretándola contra él. Su masculino aroma llenó su ser y la hizo sentir bien.

-¿Cómo lograste entrar?

-Soy mitad demonio ¿Lo olvidas?

-Debes tener cuidado, podrían verte uno de estos días y si te hacen daño yo…

-Tonta, todo estará bien, además no podía esperar tanto tiempo sin verte-Él la separó un poco de él y le sonrió. Ella asintió y acarició su mejilla.

-¿Has comido?

-Mmm.

-Eso lo tomaré como un no. Ocúltate le diré a las criadas que traigan comida.

-No es necesario Kagome, ya cazaré algo más tarde-Él le restó importancia y avanzó sin chocar con las cosas hasta recostarse en el futón.

-Iré a pedir comida, escóndete.

-Dije que no.

-Baja la voz.

-No seas testaruda.

-Escóndete- Dijo ella como última palabra y abrió la puerta corrediza, encontró rápidamente a las criadas. Ellas se movieron rápido y en un corto tiempo le trajeron los alimentos.

-Se los dejaremos adentro Kagome-sama.

-¡NO!...-Su corazón latió apresurado de preocupación y nervios al ver el rostro desconcertado de las criadas-Quiero decir… no es necesario yo misma llevo la bandeja-No dejo que la criada le dijera algo, ella solo le arrebató la bandeja sonriendo nerviosamente.

Él la vio entrar con una sonrisa gigante, asique salió de la parte más oscura del cuarto para acercarse a ella.

-Con esto debería bastar.

-Eres tan porfiada Kagome-Le reclamó con un tinte cariñoso.

-Lo sé, ahora come-Ella tomó los palillos y con ellos agarró un trozo de pescado acercándoselo a los labios-Es rico.

-Gra… gracias-Musitó con las mejillas rojas antes de aceptar el bocado.

Estuvieron conversando tanto tiempo que recién se percataron cuando comenzó a aparecer el primer rayo de sol. Kagome miró algo angustiada la ventana y él con su agudo instinto se dio cuenta inmediatamente.

-Kagome… volveré en la noche.

-No…

-¿Cómo?-Levantó su espesa ceja negra algo alterado-¿Por qué?

-No quiero que te arriesgues más por mi, esto es peligroso. Estoy cansada de que nuestra relación sea así, quiero irme lejos…contigo. Es lo que más deseo, pero me siento atrapada aquí y no creo que pueda salir, me vigilan todo el tiempo temiendo que me hagan daño.

-Deberíamos enfrentarnos a ellos y decirles las verdad-Ofreció con la voz queda mirando sus pies nervioso.

-Te podrían hacer daño, eso jamás.

-Tengo esto-Respondió señalando su espada con una sonrisa arrogante.

-No quiero que salga nadie herido… por mi.

-¡Entonces qué diablos quieres que hagamos!-Comenzó a desesperarse, la situación le parecía irritante, si no fuera porque él era un mitad demonio quizás no tendrían tantos problemas para estar juntos. Kagome pudo sentir ese último pensamiento de él gracias a su habilidad. Lo miró con las cejas fruncidas.

-_Tú me gustas como eres, InuYasha_. No tienes que cambiar nada, aunque fueras humano sería igual, mi Padre le hace caso a todo lo que dice el brujo _Naraku_…

_**¡NARAKU!**_

.

.

.

InuYasha vio como Kagome caía al suelo dejando de levitar, aquello no le sorprendía ya nada podría parecer anormal en ese lugar, al parecer no estaba soñando algo agradable porque se movía inquieta.

-InuYasha…-Le llamó.

-¡Kagome! Despierta-Le pidió.

-InuYasha no puedes tener a Kagome aquí, ella es MIA-La voz que salió del cuerpo de la muchacha era de Naraku. Él miró horrorizado el cuerpo de Kagome.

-¡Maldito déjala!

-Es MIA.

**Continuará.**

**Gracias por los comentarios mis lindas lectoras.**

**Besitos.**


	10. De sueño a realidad

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son todos de su gran creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

Mmm… veo unicornios.

"_Tus ojos sostienen mi cielo"_

**El rumor del pozo.**

**De Sueño a recuerdo.**

Naraku… Naraku… Naraku.

Su solo nombre le producía nauseas. Kagome miró por unos instantes la ventana por donde InuYasha se había marchado. Ya nada se sentía como un sueño todo era real. Ella sabía lo era. Se sentía como ver una película de su propia vida… tiempo atrás. MUCHO tiempo atrás.

-Kagome-sama-Una de las criadas le habló desde el otro lado de la puerta corrediza, Kagome dijo un aburrido "Pase" y la mujer entró con el desayuno que consistía en una cantidad considerables de plato de los cuales Kagome con suerte probaba un poco.

-¿Dónde se encuentra mi Padre, Kaede?-Preguntó intentando parecer casual. La mujer le levantó una ceja, sus largos años de vida la hacían ser mucho más suspicaz de lo Kagome creía.

-¿Para qué desea saberlo?-Contestó con la voz calmada mientras ponía sobre la mesa bajita los diferentes platos.

Kagome odiaba ponerse altanera pero a veces era necesario que lo fuera, siempre siendo amable y gentil con todos parecía ser un arma de doble filo a la hora de querer conseguir algo.

-No es de tu incumbencia-Aclaró con las cejas levemente fruncidas, vio por el rabillo del ojo como Kaede solo negaba con la cabeza como si hubiera pensado algo malo. Kagome suspiró y llevo su atención al reflejo suyo en el espejo, tomó un palillo bañado en oro con un adorno en forma de luna en la punta para atarse su largo cabello ondulado con el.

-Permítame Kagome-sama-Le dijo Kaede acercándose a ella para tomarle su cabello en un moño alto.

-Kaede, esta vez es una orden… ¿Dónde está mi Padre?-Escuchó a Kaede mascullar algo pero no entendió bien que dijo, la miró severamente por el reflejo del espejo, Kaede suavizó sus facciones rindiéndose.

-Se encuentra en una visita en el castillo del Sur.

-¿El Castillo de los Youkai?

-Si Kagome-Sama, Naraku-Sama le dijo que debían ir para allá porque tenía un mal presentimiento, y como usted sabe, su Padre le hace caso en todo a ese Señor… asique fue para allá para hablar con el Dueño de las tierras del Sur y averiguar casualmente como van los pactos de paz entre esas tierras y las nuestras.

-Entiendo-Ella pensó tranquilamente unos minutos sobre eso, sin su Padre era más fácil que InuYasha la fuera a ver o ella escaparse. Pero porque ahora Naraku decía que habían problemas allá cuando las tierras del Norte y Sur cumplían sus tratos de paz… acaso Naraku… ¿Sabía de su relación con InuYasha? Negó con la cabeza eso sería imposible. Su amor con InuYasha era lo único que violaba el tratado y podría causar una guerra entre los humanos y Demonios que convivían en esos lados del Japón Fuedal.-¿Cómo sabes que por eso se fue mi Padre?

-El mismo me lo dijo… pero se supone que usted no lo debía saber. ¡Kagome-sama! Por favor no piense huir otra vez al pueblo con ello me perjudicará a mí.

-Kaede-Kagome se giró y le tomó las manos cuando Kaede ya había peinado y tomado su cabello-Ayúdame.

Kaede cuando escuchó esa palabra supo que estaba en problemas pero que no podría decir que no.

-Kagome-sama.

-¡Por favor! Solo quiero ir al pueblito un tiempo chiquitito, pequeñito. NADIE notará que desaparecí. Lo prometo. Solo debes cubrirme, di que estoy algo deprimida por la discusión de ayer con mi padre y que di ordenes que nadie entrara a verme excepto tú.

-Usted realmente pensó rápido en esto en tan poco tiempo-Murmuró la criada suspirando resignada.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Si…-Ella volvió a suspirar cansada, en cambio Kagome sonrió ampliamente.-Pero cómase todo.

-Por supuesto.

-Kagome-sama…

-¿Mmmm?-Ella estaba ya por el tercer plato cuando a la criada se le ocurrió hablar con esa expresión serena pero inquisidora.

-¿Por qué desea tanto ir al pueblo?-Kagome sonrió como tonta pensando en el rostro arrogante de InuYasha, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y antes que ella pudiera responder Kaede se adelanto-Ahora entiendo ¡Esta enamorada!

-¡SHHH!-Silenció a la mujer levantando su dedo índice.

-Es verdad…usted está enamorada…

-Jamás había sentido esto, creo que debe ser sin duda amor, pero es complicado de contar hay cosas que si te las digo podrían hacer mucho daño…

-Kagome-sama usted…¿Se ha relacionado con alguien peligroso?

-No, pero lo juzgan mal. Él es alguien único Kaede. Y me gusta tal cual es.

-¿Puedo preguntar cómo lo conoció?-Kaede era astuta, Kagome lo sabía en pequeños detalles ella intentaría saber quién era su elegido.

-Lo conocí un día que me escape del palacio tras una discusión con Papá… Los dos estábamos frustrados y nuestro primer encuentro no fue muy amable pero… creo que estamos conectados de una forma única y especial.

-Kagome-sama, usted está realmente enamorada…

-Es lo más seguro-Asintió Kagome terminando finalmente de comer-Pero todo es complicado, mi Padre tiene esa obsesión de no dejarme salir por mi don que más parece una carga últimamente.

-No diga eso Kagome-sama, su Padre la ama y por eso la cuida, él solo tiene miedo de que le pase lo mismo que a su Madre.

-A mi no me asesinaran, tengo quien me proteja-Respondió segura.

-¿Usted intenta decir que su Padre no supo proteger a su madre?-Kaede cambió su expresión a una más dura, Kagome pensó en ese instante que quizás no debió haber hecho un comentario tan brusco.

-No, pero creo que si mi Padre no le hubiera hecho tanto caso a Naraku mamá aun estaría con vida. Misteriosamente fue asesinada… y justo Papá no estaba en el castillo.

Kagome escuchó en su cabeza algo similar a un "CLICK!" la historia ligeramente ella sentía que se volvía a repetir. Nuevamente su Padre había abandonado el Castillo por un consejo de Naraku y al igual que su madre ella se había quedado sola. No era primera vez que su Padre abandonaba el lugar pero Kagome sentía que esta vez era diferente.

-Como sea…-Kagome se dirigió detrás de un mueble corriéndolo levemente, de allí sacó un Kimono casual y menos lujoso que el que la obligaban a usar en el Palacio. Se vistió frente a los ojos preocupados de Kaede, se miró por última vez en el espejo-Saldré ahora, volveré antes que el sol se pierda por la montaña.

Kaede no alcanzo a responder nada porque Kagome tomó impulso corriendo desde un extremo de su habitación hacia la ventana, Kaede se apresuró a llegar a la ventana pero para ese entonces solo pudo ver la ligera sombra de Kagome moviéndose a lejos por los techos del Palacio.

-Kagome-sama tiene el mismo espíritu que su Madre.

.

.

.

-¡Kagome despierta, debes volver!-Gritaba desesperado remeciendo su cuerpo totalmente inerte, solo sabía que estaba viva por el latido de su corazón tranquilo.

-No resultará nada que intentes, yo mismo la hice dormir… ella ahora está viendo su tortuoso pasado al que tú mismo la llevaste.

-¡De que mierda hablas maldito de mierda!

-Le estoy mostrando a Kagome como era su vida pasada, día por día, recuerdo por recuerdo, momento por momento hasta el día en que me la arrebataste.

-Escucha mierda, no sé qué habrá sido nuestro pasado pero dudo que Kagome en esa época allá estado interesado en ti.

-¡Cállate InuYasha! Creo que debería llevarte también a ver lo que le hiciste a Kagome.

Imágenes fugases de sangre chocaban en su mente, el cuerpo de Kagome sin vida entre sus brazos y gritos que no sabía de donde provenían.

-¡AGG SAL DE MI CABEZA HIJO DE PUTA!-Gruñó abrazándose al cuerpo de Kagome-No creeré nada que me muestres.

-Sabes que la verdad duele InuYasha, tú ni siquiera mereces tocar su cuerpo, tan frágil… tan fácil de romper.

-¡Deja a KAGOME EN PAZ!

-Que aburrido eres InuYasha, debo confesar que has colmado una parte de mi paciencia-Dijo entre suaves risas macabras Naraku, InuYasha no alcanzó a ser consiente cuando Naraku le hizo dormir para torturarlo en un sueño que se le haría eterno.

La sangre lo llenaba todo y sabía que ese olor dulzón que lo llenaba todo era el de su amada Kagome, se sentía impotente, veía su cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos, la sangre manchado el suelo, su ropa, impregandolo todo con el aroma de la muerte, sus ojos sin vidas entre cerrados con una lágrima que jamás había recorrido su camino, y una sonrisa triste en sus labios. Eso era lo que él veía de Kagome.

La culpa lo llenaba todo, en su interior gritaba y lloraba sintiéndose incapaz de no haberla podido proteger de si mismo. De fondo las risas de Naraku parecían una música tétrica en una escena de terror.

-Tú tienes toda la culpa maldito-GRITÓ con la garganta adolorida, su corazón se sentía desgarrar con cada latido.

-Yo no la maté fuiste solo tú mismo.

-Tú mierda, tú me pusiste esta maldición.

-Pero yo no la maté con mis manos.

-Kagome… lo siento, de verdad-Dijo abrazando su cuerpo que cada vez se volvía más frío.

-InuYasha, eres el asesino de Kagome. Ahora revive ese dolor una y otra vez y ve el destino inminente que tú y Kagome tuvieron que cumplir. Lo contemplaran juntos desde ahora.

.

.

.

-¡INUAYASHA!-Dijo emocionada abrazándolo por detrás y sorprendiéndolo. El aludido se giró con los ojos abiertos de desconcierto, él sabía que Naraku lo había puesto ahí pero no podía hacer nada más que ver como era su vida anterior con Kagome.

Para Kagome no había sido difícil encontrar a InuYasha, él siempre rondaba el lugar donde se habían conocido por primera vez. El Templo sagrado abandonado que se encontraba en la montaña próxima al Pueblo, nadie iba a ese lugar por eso era tan seguro para sus encuentros.

-¿Qué haces fuera del Palacio?

-Me escapé-Le contó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Eres tan descuidada-Le reprochó él separándola de su cuerpo y contemplándola con un aire serio.

-No pongas esa cara, además mi Padre salió del pueblo-Kagome entrelazó sus dedos con los de InuYasha con una tranquilidad que a él le preocupó.

-¿Está todo bien Kagome?-InuYasha levantó una ceja examinando como las expresiones de su rostro cambiaban para fingir un "todo está bien" pero Kagome para él era un libro abierto.

-Solo hay cosas que me han estado rondando.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-El asesino de mi Madre, siento que es alguien demasiado cercano a mi Padre y estoy angustiada, pienso que él ahora vendrá por mí. Más que mal tengo el mismo don que ella.

-Matar demonios, purificar esencias, puedes a un bosque muerto darle vida.

-También puedo purificar hanyou-Dijo ella bromeando pero a InuYasha no le hizo mucha gracia-Solo jugaba…

-Como sea, ¿Quién crees que mató a tu Madre?-InuYasha se sentó entre las raíces del árbol sagrado junto con Kagome, ella se acomodó en su pecho y suspiró largamente.

-Pienso que es el brujo Naraku, él siempre me ha dado escalofríos, cuando me ve siento ganas de vomitar, es como esa alerta que siento cuando se acercan Youkai al Pueblo, verle me produce nauseas, mareos y mi poder espiritual se descontrola un poco…

-¿No será el también un Demonio?

-Nunca lo hemos visto sin su traje de babuino, pero estoy casi segura que lo es, no me explico el porqué de esas sensaciones cuando las siento solo ante demonios.

-O semi demonios como yo…

-Al principio contigo las sentí un poco pero me he acostumbrado tanto estar a tu alrededor que ya ni me doy cuenta.

-De todas formas debes estar alerta, a mi ese idiota tampoco me da buena señal se me hace alguien desagradable.

-Si.

-Esa vez que entró a tu habitación y yo me tuve que ocultar en el techo pensé que se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, noté que te miró de una forma que me produjo asco, era como si te estuviera devorando con la mirada. Si ese tipo intenta hacerte algo te juro que lo mato-Kagome entendió de inmediato que InuYasha hablaba muy enserio ante esa última frase y una parte en su interior sintió placer, aunque era un deseo malo realmente Naraku no era alguien en el que ella sintiera que se podía confiar. Lástima que su padre estaba tan cegado.

-Aquí fue la primera vez que nos vimos-Dijo ella inesperadamente cambiando de tema.

-Sí.

-¿Recuerdas? Yo estaba sentada aquí mismo llorando por la discusión con mi Padre, estaba tan afligida.

-Tú no te habías dado cuenta que yo me encontraba en la copa del árbol y desde que llegaste te había estado observando-Kagome sonrió ante su comentario.

-Entonces bajaste InuYasha y me gritaste "Para de llorar mocosa" …

-¿Quién diablos te crees para tratarme así?

-Pff, solo deja de llorar me enferma.

-Pues si quiero lloro, TONTO.

-Oye tú-Gruñó de manera amenazante.

-Oh no, eres un mitad demonio.

-¿Y eso que tiene?

-¿Me harás daño?-Preguntó con la voz algo temblorosa.

-No estoy interesado en estúpidas lloronas.

-Que mal carácter-Susurró Kagome cruzándose de brazos.

-Al menos ya dejaste de llorar- InuYasha sonrió orgullosamente, Kagome se tocó la cara y comprobó como ya no había rastro de lágrimas.

-Se supone que debo decir ¿Gracias?

-Keh.

-Gracias. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué quieres saber?-Preguntó desconfiado.

-Yo soy Higurashi Kagome.

-Si sé, la hija del Palacio.

-No me gustan que me etiqueten por ser del Palacio, yo solo soy Kagome-El corazón de InuYasha se aceleró un poco al notar que la joven era bastante guapa.

-InuYasha.

-Que curioso nombre.

-Bah.

-No lo digo de mala forma, me parece adecuado para ti… Quiero decir es único como tú-InuYasha sintió sus mejillas arder.

-Kagome también es curioso y único-Dijo avergonzado y sin mirarla.

-Gracias.

Desde ese momento como si de una cita se trataran sin decirlo en palabras los dos se juntaban contantemente en aquel lugar charlando de sus vidas. InuYasha al igual que ella era el hijo del Palacio del mundo Youkai pero por ser mitad demonio lo habían expulsado del lugar y su Padre no había hecho nada para evitarlo. Los dos tenían ese destino en común de llevar cargas pesadas en sus hombros y por lo mismo fue fácil que se sintieran cautivados el uno al otro hasta expresarse en el sentimiento llamado…amor.

-Me… me gustas-Le dijo Kagome cuando se encontraban frente al lago del templo mirando las luciérnagas en la oscura noche.

-Kagome…-InuYasha la jaló a su cuerpo y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Te protegeré con mi vida. Lo juro.

(…)

-En aquel momento mi corazón se sintió cálido por primera vez en años, tú me diste ese sentimiento InuYasha y por eso mismo no importa si muero, si pasa el tiempo y soy otra estos sentimientos serán tuyos eternamente. Lo prometo-Susurró Kagome en su oído al terminar de recordar cómo se habían conocido. InuYasha tomó sus manos mirándola directo a los ojos, no eran necesario las palabras para que ella supiera que él también pensaba exactamente igual pero aun así InuYasha lo expresó.

-Si vuelvo a renacer allá nos encontraremos otra vez, no te dejaré escapar y estaremos juntos como se debe no como ahora escondiéndonos. Te protegeré con todas mis fuerzas. Lo prometo.

**Continuará…**


	11. Muerte

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko-sama.

Hago este fanfics porque me encanta escribir.

...Hola, adiós.…

"_Por siempre amor, por siempre soñar."_

**El rumor del pozo.**

**Muerte.**

-Menos mal que regresó-Exclamó Kaede cuando la vio entrar por la puerta con el cabello desordenado y las mejillas alborotadas. Kaede sonrió pícaramente, esa expresión no la engañaba-Parece que tuviste una buena tarde.

-Si-Ella asintió y se tiró sobre la cama.

-No me extraña si en unos meses más tenemos un heredero.

-¡Kaede!-Gritó Kagome con sus mejillas tan rojas como tomates.

-Su cara de ensoñación lo dice todo.

-¿Podrá ser verdad?-Preguntó Kagome llevándose las manos a su vientre. Kaede la miró tiernamente y se acercó a ella posando una mano sobre su azabache cabello.

-Puede ser, y si es así será el bebe más hermoso del Pueblo.

-Con ojos ámbares y pelo negro quizás…-Comentó Kagome más para si que para Kaede pero aquello no paso inadvertido para la mujer.

-¿Ojos ámbares dijo?-Kaede esta vez la agarró de los hombros y remeció fuerte.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué que tiene?

-Las únicas personas que tienen ese color de ojos son los Youkai Taisho, es un sello familiar… Kagome-sama no me diga que usted…

-Y si fuera así ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Oh no, Dios-Kaede suspiró y se puso tan blanca como si de una hoja de papel se tratara.

-¿Kaede que tiene de malo amar a un Hanyou?

-Nada niña, pero no será bien visto y lo más probable es que tu padre quiera aniquilarlo.

-PRIMERO PASARÁ SOBRE MI CADAVER.. ¿No ha vuelto cierto?

-Volvió solo Naraku.

-¿Sólo?-Preguntó extrañada, Naraku nunca se separaba de su papá era como una molesta sombra, desde que era niña siempre el babuino merodeaba alrededor como una presencia sucia y que le inquietaba.

-Kagome.

Esa voz seca, fría, lúgubre.

Escalofríos por su cuerpo.

-¿Quién le dio permiso para entrar a mi habitación?-Preguntó desafiante frunciendo las cejas. Kaede se puso delante de Kagome intentando parecer natural pero en si quería demostrar que la estaba protegiendo.

-Kaede por favor déjame a solas con Kagome.

-No-Dijo inmediatamente Kagome- Kaede no se va a ningún lado, es mi criada y debe estar donde estoy yo.

-Kaede…-Mencionó Naraku con un tono de voz algo más impaciente.

-No puedo hacerlo si la Señorita Kagome no lo ordena-Dijo con voz segura y mirándolo severamente.

-Kagome, tu padre ha muerto-Soltó bruscamente Naraku paseándose por la ventana de la habitación llegándole justo macabramente la luz de la luna.

-¿Có-cómo dices?-Su cabeza no reaccionaba, no asimilaba lo que acababa de escuchar, debía ser una broma aquello no podía ser real. Imposible. IMPOSIBLE.

-Lo que escuchas.

-PERO ¡COMO! TU DEBIAS PROTEGERLO!-Lo increpó acercándose a él con furia dispuesta a intentar comprender que era todo lo que sucedía.

-Kaede sale de la habitación.

-TÚ… ¡TÚ LO MATASTE!-La sonrisa sórdida de Naraku le respondió todo.

-Miserable.

El cuerpo de Kagome comenzó a destellar el violeta tono de sus poderes deseando purificar su cuerpo. Naraku lo advirtió y se alejó lo suficiente como para evitar ser alcanzado por esos destellos que eran peligrosos.

-Huyes de mi porque eres un Hanyou.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No te importa como lo sé maldito.

-Kagome-sama-Kaede intentó impedir que se acercara a él.

-Mataste a mi mamá y ahora a mi papá a cambio de ¿qué? DIMELO.-Naraku sonrió gélidamente, movió su mano y Kagome fue empujada hasta chocar a la pared.

-¡Kagome-sama!-Kaede iba correr a socorrerla pero Naraku hizo lo mismo con ella dejándola inconsciente en el suelo.

-Desde un principio fuiste tú.

-¿Por qué?-Kagome se levanto torpemente del suelo imponiéndose ante él con una mirada determinada y seria.

-Cuando naciste te llevaste la mitad de los poderes de tu madre, cuando la maté solo me quede con su mitad y tú tienes el resto que necesito absorber, simple.

-Siempre supe que tú la mataste-Lágrimas de rabia comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas-Si es así me podrías haber atacado antes ¿Por qué AHORA?

-Vaya, eres una muchachita muy astuta.

-Di-me-lo.

-Como vas a morir ya no importa que sepas la verdad asique la diré. Necesito que tus poderes se ensucien con odio y maldad y para eso debía esperar a que estuvieras débil mentalmente y actualmente lo estas… Porque te encuentras.

"Enamorada." Pensó Kagome. "InuYasha"…

-InuYasha-Pronunció Naraku con malicia, Kagome observó sin poder creerlo como InuYasha entraba a la habitación con las manos manchadas en sangre y los ojos hirviendo en un rojo vivo, su mirada era siniestra.

-InuYasha-Kagome iba a correr hacia él pero notó las nauseas aumentar de tal forma que la hicieron sentir tan enferma que tuvo que agarrarse fuerte el vientre para no vomitar.

-Mátala.

-¿Qué?-Murmuró Kagome sin entender nada. No podía ser, nada de lo que estaba sucediendo podía ser. La persona que más amaba… sería su asesino. Kagome sabía en su interior que el InuYasha que estaba frente a ella no era el que ella conocía.-Lo estas manipulando-Exclamó casi sin aliento al ver como el Hanyou se acercaba.

-Como crees, él es muy débil y se dejó.

La sombra de InuYasha la cubrió, ella cerró los ojos esperando la muerte sin embargo nada pasó. Abrió los ojos temerosa y lo vio temblando intentando controlarse parecía luchar consigo mismo.

-¡InuYasha! Vuelve en si ¡TE AMO!

-Será inútil-Dijo con aparente tranquilidad Naraku.

"Mátala, Mátala. MATALA" se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza e InuYasha lloraba en su interior viendo como su cuerpo se movía por automático sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

NO, NO EL no quería matar a quien más amaba prefería hacerse daño él.

"No. DETENTE" gritaba en su interior con lágrimas que no se veían en su rostro.

"**MATALA YA"**

Kagome fue agarrada por la garganta y levanta del piso, su cuerpo se golpeó fuerte contra la pared cuando el la aplastó con su cuerpo.

-No importa, te amo…-susurró Kagome con una sonrisa triste al saber que no había nada más que hacer que esperar.

-Ka…go…me.

-No te preocupes… nos volveremos a encontrar y nada de esto sucederá-Dijo con una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla-Te amo-Susurró.

Kagome logró ver entre la afixia que sufría por esa mano fuerte en su garganta como las lágrimas de InuYasha llenaban su rostro macabro, el amor que sentía por él en vez de herirse solo había crecido más. No importaba la situación ella siempre lo amaría, al InuYasha gruñón y amable a la vez…

Sintió como su estómago era destrozado cuando la mano de él con sus garras la atravesaba, el gritó que salió de sus labios fue más desgarrador de lo que pensó que sonaría. La risa lejana de Naraku satisfecho acompañaba el cruel momento.

Ella vio como InuYasha parecía volver en si pero ya era muy tarde. Sangre salía por la boca de Kagome y pronto todo dejo de tener sentido sintiendo como era su alma jalada de su cuerpo y lo que era su cuerpo se volvía en algo inerte.

-¡Kagome!-Gritó cuando volvió en si-¡NO, NO KAGOME!

-Buen trabajo, ahora debo absorber su poder en esa sangre maldita.

Antes que InuYasha pudiera hacer algo su corazón había sido atravesado por un tentáculo de Naraku, su cuerpo cayó al lado de Kagome y entonces él también dejó de existir.

Naraku se arrodilló frente al charco de sangre y tomó un poco con su mano para beber, extrañamente no pasó nada… su furia aumento cuando entendió el porqué.

-Maldita humana, nunca dejaste de amarlo, no te dejaste manchar por el pecado.

**Continuará.**

**Después de meses sin actualizar al fin lo hice.**

**: ( gomen ne.**


	12. Despertar

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko-sama.

Hago este fanfics porque me encanta escribir.

(…) no sé qué decir.

"_Te extraño como los árboles extrañan el otoño..."_

**El rumor del pozo.**

**Despertar.**

"_-Si vuelvo a renacer allá nos encontraremos otra vez, no te dejaré escapar y estaremos juntos como se debe no como ahora escondiéndonos. Te protegeré con todas mis fuerzas. Lo prometo."_

Las palabras dichas por aquella voz tan familiar resonaban en su cabeza incitándola a salir de su largo sueño, pero por más que trataba abrir los ojos no podía, le pesaban demasiado así que decidió relajarse y no forzarse tanto para así poder conseguirlo.

-Estas despierta-No lo estaba preguntando, esa voz que acababa de escuchar no era para nada la cálida y dulce de su sueño, era tan fría que no supo si responder o solo fingir estar aun dormida.

Relajó su cuerpo aunque le estaba costando trabajo, las nauseas estaban ahí nuevamente, tan fuertes… el sujeto que había hablado sin duda era el que la hacía sentir de aquella forma.

-Para que sigues actuando…-guardó silencio y ella se sintió tan observada que su nerviosismo aumentó aun que intentara no aparentarlo-InuYasha se ve tan indefenso.

-¿InuYasha?-El nombre se escapó de sus labios antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta que lo estaba pronunciando en voz alta. _Rayos_, pensó.

-Deja tu juego y abre los ojos Kagome.

Ella con pesar los abrió finalmente aun sintiendo su cuerpo extenuado, al hacerlo y ver el traje de babuino a su mente de golpe vinieron nítidos todos los recuerdos del sueño que sabía que no era un sueño.

De pronto un dolor en su corazón tan agudo la hizo curvarse y apretarse el pecho con una mano, su respiración se volvió acelerada. Estaba sufriendo de pánico.

-Tranquila Kagome, no tengo pensando hacerte daño… aún, al menos yo no seré el que ocupe las manos para hacerlo.

Ella entendió su plan, él quería repetir el pasado de su otra vida nuevamente. Cruel y horrible destino que jugaba con ellos otra vez, o ¿Era Naraku el que hacía que ese destino se volviera miserable?

Kagome giró su rostro y vio a InuYasha tendido en el suelo respirando aceleradamente y con las marcas moradas en su rostro, sus ojos rojos inyectados en sangre pero parecía inconsciente, ella se levantó con torpeza del suelo para poder acercarse a él, cuando estaba por tocarlo fue expulsada lejos, como si un campo protector lo estuviera rodeando. Pero Kagome entendió en seguida que no era por eso, era más bien porque las energías malignas en el cuerpo de InuYasha habían incrementado, tanto que el don que ella tenía ahora no le permitía tocarlo.

-¿Qué le has mostrado?-Preguntó con desesperación volteándose a mirarlo con ira.

-Solo lo que él hizo.

-¡Él no lo hizo, FUISTE TÚ!-gritó con rabia, una suave luz morada rodeo su cuerpo sin que ella lo notará, Naraku retrocedió con disimulo.

-Si InuYasha hubiera sido más fuerte mentalmente nada de lo que sucedió habría ocurrido, así que dime ¿Quién te mató Kagome?

-Tú lo hiciste.

-¿Eso te dijo tu recuerdo?-Sonrió con sorna.

-Mi recuerdo me muestra a un desquiciado hambriento de poder, ya que es un debilucho y que trató de robarme los poderes que yo poseo a toda costa.

Kagome sintió como las nauseas aumentaban, eso no era nada bueno había hecho enfadar a Naraku quien ahora se acercaba a paso lento extendiendo su brazo como si fuera alcanzar con su mano la garganta de la joven. Kagome retrocedió un poco intentando hacerlo casual, realmente solo estaba pensando como poder acercarse a InuYasha.

-InuYasha, levántate-Inesperadamente dijo Naraku, Kagome miró a InuYasha rogando porque aquello solo lo hubiera dicho para asustarla, pero contra sus deseos vio como InuYasha se levantó con una expresión inerte. Era un títere nuevamente.

Kagome tragó saliva despacio tratando desesperadamente de encontrar una forma para no traer las acciones del pasado de vuelta a su presente. Ella podía ver como InuYasha la miraba fijamente sin ningún tipo de expresión que pudiera demostrar si la reconocía.

_Por favor… por favor no otra vez, no dejes que él haga que me mates otra vez_. Repetía en su mente una y otra vez, Kagome llevó su mano a su corazón sintiendo como los latidos golpeteaban bruscamente contra su pecho casi como si fuera a salirse de su lugar, ella se forzó a respirar más lento inhalando profundo para poder contener las ganas de vomitar y controlar aun que sea un poco todos los estragos que sentía por las energías negativas, además del trauma emocional que acababa de recibir al recordar su cruel destino de una vida pasada que había acabado muy pronto.

-InuYasha ya sabes que hacer…-La lúgubre voz de Naraku resonó en el silencioso lugar, una suave risa oscura resonó, Kagome casi se llevó las manos a sus oídos cada palabra había resonado tan fuerte que llegó hasta dolerle. O quizás lo que le dolía era ser incapaz de poder detenerlo… De pronto algo en su cabeza hizo un "click" entendiendo porque Naraku nuevamente volvía para poder acabar con ellos.

-Tú me temes-Dijo con una seguridad en su voz que a ella misma le sorprendió. Por un segundo bajo el traje de babuino juró a ver visto una débil mueca, casi imperceptible.

-Ja, mi querida Kagome, jamás dejas de sorprenderme, siempre tan especial hasta en los segundos antes de morir no dejas de perder tu humor.

-Tú me temes Naraku, por eso es que InuYasha y yo nos volvimos a encontrar, no importa cuántas veces intentes matarnos los sentimientos que tenemos son sinceros, jamás podrás destruir eso. No importa que lo manipules para que me mate ahora, porque volveré a renacer, él también, nos volveremos a encontrar una y otra vez. Y nadie, ni tú puede destruir eso. Jamás tendrás mi poder… ahora lo entiendo. Por eso él y yo renacimos en esta época.

Kagome cerró sus ojos y en su mente imaginó un arco con flechas, puso toda su energía en ello, ahora que sabía quien era el poder que tenía podía manejarlo como en su antigua vida, cuando visualizó bien la imagen la materializó en sus manos, sintió una energía suave rodearla, a lo lejos escuchó a Naraku dándole ordenes a InuYasha.

-Mátala, MÁTALA YA, Y ENTRE TODA ESA SANGRE ¡EL MAL VIVIRÁ Y YO PODRÉ TENER MI VENGANZA Y EL PODER QUE SIEMPRE HE MERECIDO!

Kagome abrió los ojos y frente a sus manos vio el arco y las flechas tal como las había imaginado. Con el rabillo del ojo pudo notar como InuYasha se acercaba haciendo sonar sus manos preparándandose para desgarrarla con sus garras filudas.

_No, no otra vez, Kagome, corre, huye_. Gritó en su mente InuYasha mientras veía como se acercaba a ella sin poder tener el control de su cuerpo, Kagome frente a él se veía tan hermosa como siempre con esa luz propia que ella irradiaba, al igual que la vez anterior se sorprendió al ver su rostro asumido ante lo que iba a acontecer.

_Tonta, te amo, solo vete y sobrevive, vete a donde sea en este maldito lugar pero debes vivir_. Estaba consciente de que ella era incapaz de escucharlo, pero tenía la leve esperanza de que de alguna forma le llegara su mensaje.

-Se que estas ahí dentro y puedes escucharme InuYasha… te amo y no te dejaré aquí aun que apareciera un camino para regresar a mi mundo. Le pondré fin a esto.

-Imposible, este es mi lugar la única forma que puedan salir de aquí es matándome a mí, cosa que no sucederá.- Naraku se sentó en el suelo como si estuviera esperando ansioso el estreno de una película muy esperada- ¡Que comience el show!-Exclamó con su burlona risa.

-Te daré el mejor show-Murmuró Kagome.

Kagome tensó el arco ubicando la flecha, cerró un ojo para poder fijar mejor su puntería en la figura de InuYasha que se acercaba lentamente, esos ojos rojos la perturbaban levemente pero ella ya entendía como hacer que todo terminara, solo esperaba estar en lo correcto o si no se arrepentiría el resto de su vida y todas las vidas en que volviera a suceder lo mismo.

-InuYasha dolerá pero prometo que luego todo estará bien… ¡Te protegeré!-Afirmó segura, ella siguió manteniendo la flecha fija en su dirección.

-¿Qué? Vas a matarlo, wow esto es diferente a la vez anterior, me gusta-Dijo Naraku con una aparente voz relajada pero Kagome pudo notar un atisbo de incredulidad y nerviosismo.

Kagome no le respondió ella solo estaba esperando el mejor momento para hacer su movimiento.

-Kagome-Dijo con dificultad InuYasha-solo hazlo no dudes más-Logró decir antes de volver a perder el control de su cuerpo. Kagome al escucharlo regresar por un segundo relajó la tensión que mantenía en su arco, pero luego con más confianza volvió a tensarlo, InuYasha confiaba en la decisión que ella tomara, eso le reafirmó el ser capaz de lograr su objetivo.

InuYasha solo estaba a tres metros de ella, Kagome esperó a que diera el siguiente paso y entonces dejo ir su flecha directo al pecho de InuYasha, la flecha antes de hacer contacto en su pecho pareció romper un campo oscuro que lo rodeaba dejando un destello morado luminoso, la flecha entonces traspasó su fornido pecho y él cayó inconsciente al suelo botando sangre de sus labios quedando sus ojos en blanco.

-Eso fue rápido, que aburrido esperaba una pelea más larga de ambos, en donde quedaran casi agonizando. Acabemos con esto.

-Que estúpido eres Naraku. Jamás mataría a InuYasha.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Acabas de atravesarlo con tu flecha purificadora…-Se esforzó por mantener su fría voz.

-Exacto, lo que hice fue romper las energías malignas pero está vivo, la flecha se disolvió apenas hizo contacto con él, es mitad humano, solo eliminé las energías demoniacas-Kagome sonrió con confianza al notar la mueca que Naraku no pudo esconder- InuYasha ya deja de fingir y levántate- Dijo Kagome con una voz calmada y cálida.

-Oh, solo quería dramatizar un poco más- InuYasha se secó la sangre que aun quedaba en su boca y se levantó sintiéndose algo débil, aun que sabía que eso debía ser normal, su lado demoniaco ya no existía.

-Lo que sucedió entre la muerte de nuestro pasado fue tan rápida que no logré ni pensar en alguna forma de poder evitar tu plan, sin embargo Naraku tu mismo has hecho que tu plan de esta vida no resulte, tú mismo me diste las herramientas, me mostraste el pasado y el error que cometí o mejor dicho la idea que en ese momento no tuve por la conmoción.-Kagome volvió a tensar su arco, para esa altura Naraku se había levantado del suelo y transformado en una araña gigante, con tentáculos su mejor forma cuando se sentía atacado, Kagome le sonrió con la misma sorna que él-Tú tamaño no me asusta.

Kagome miró sobre su hombro y notó que InuYasha tenía la espada, antes de que ella pudiera exclamar algo él se acercó y la subió a su espalda.

-Acabemos con esto Kagome-Ella asintió acomodándose en su espalda y preparándose para hacer un ataque en conjunto, Naraku lanzó uno de sus tentáculos directo hacia ellos, InuYasha lo esquivó ágilmente.

-A tu derecha, arriba-Le indicaba Kagome a medida que avanzaban para ir esquivando los tentáculos con agilidad-¡Atrás!-InuYasha se subió a uno de los tentáculos que había intentando atacarlos y comenzó a correr por él para aproximarse a Naraku.

Naraku desprendió ese tentáculo de su cuerpo al saber lo peligroso que era tal proximidad pero no advirtió la flecha de Kagome que rosó su mejilla.

-A la próxima no fallaré-Le gritó.

Naraku entonces ocupó su tóxico veneno, pero InuYasha con un movimiento de su espada logró dispersarlo, Kagome lanzó otra flecha que con éxito termino de disolver el humo venenoso.

-Es tu fin-Dijo InuYasha nuevamente subiendo por los tentáculos-¡TOMA ESTO!-Con la espada logró rasgar su pecho, Naraku hizo un gutural sonido de dolor, InuYasha se impulsó hacia atrás aun sin caer en tierra- ¡Kagome!

-Lo sé- Ella entonces tiró su flecha directo hacia la cabeza de Naraku

-¡MALDITA!-Fue lo último que pronunció Naraku, la flecha lo alcanzó y la energía purificadora que Kagome puso en ella fue lo suficientemente fuerte para destrozarlo y disolverlo por completo, pues él solo estaba hecho por energía negativa, nada de él sobreviviría, no con toda esa maldad. Antes de desaparecer un humo venenoso estalló e InuYasha bajó a Kagome para abrazarla protegiéndola, a la vez ella creó un campo protector que los rodeo para que el veneno no los alcanzara.

-Ha terminado…-Susurró InuYasha en su oído cuando pudo ver como el cielo gris comenzaba a desaparecer.

-¿De verdad terminó?- Kagome entrecerró sus ojos, toda la adrenalina que había corrido por su cuerpo había desaparecido, de pronto se sintió muy exhausta. Ella antes de cerrar los ojos alcanzó a ver el mundo que los rodeaba desapareciendo y un InuYasha observándola con una tierna mirada, quería decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado pero antes de poder decir una palabra ella simplemente cayó inconsciente.

**Continuará. **

**Merezco ser apedreada por haberme demorado tantoooooo en actualizar u_u de verdad lo siento, pero la santa inspiración me había abandonado, ahora en vacaciones la iluminación divina volvió : D así que ya no los haré esperar más. Muchas gracias por los comentarios que he recibido en todo este tiempo por el fanfics, su apoyo y sus palabras son lo que más me hace feliz.**

**Besitos a todos, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, el cual será el último.**


	13. Un nuevo comienzo

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko-sama.

Hago este fanfics porque me encanta escribir.

Hola (^-^)/

"…_Y si dejara ese amor me hará más fuerte,_

_tal vez lo sepa y que eso es algo que no quiero hacer"_

**El rumor del pozo.**

**Un nuevo comienzo.**

Muchas voces ruidosas a lo lejos podía lograr escuchar, no podía identificar con seguridad de quienes provenían pero de alguna forma sabía que eran conocidas, más que conocidas familiares. A veces lograba distinguir algunas palabras pero la mayoría solo eran murmullos indescifrables.

Se sentía enclaustrada en su cuerpo, quería abrir sus ojos, quería poder escuchar bien, quería saber quiénes eran los que tanto hablaban, quería poder enderezarse y decir "¡Hey! Dejen de meter tanto ruido!" para luego volver acomodarse en su cama y seguir durmiendo. Quienes estaban osando a interrumpir su sueño la pagarían apenas pudiera reaccionar lo suficiente como para gritarles que se callaran de una vez.

Kagome comenzó a sentirse inquieta, sentía que había pasado una eternidad desde que estaba en ese estado en que no podía mover su cuerpo, ni abrir los ojos, había tratado de recordar que había hecho los días anteriores para encontrarse tan casada y sin capacidad ni para poder abrir los ojos pero por más que trataba de hacer un esfuerzo en ello, cada vez parecía serle más imposible. La sola idea de intentar pensar en que había hecho ya le hacía sentirse extenuada.

Kagome dejó de luchar permitiendo que el cansancio la volviera a arrastrar a donde sea que había estado antes de semi-reaccionar, al menos parecía haber sido un mejor lugar que encontrarse en ese estado donde ni su cuerpo podía hacer mover.

Largas horas pasaron antes que ella volviera nuevamente en si, aun sin poder tener todo el control de su cuerpo, pero esta vez las voces era mucho más claras.

-Creo que está despertando-Escuchó una voz distorsionada decir con un tono tenso y preocupado.

-¿Kagome, Kagome? ¿Puedes escucharme?-Kagome quiso decir un sí o asentir pero fue incapaz, esta vez estaba comenzando a desesperarse-Kagome, no te apresures solo intenta relajarte y de a poco todo volverá a la normalidad.

Ella lentamente reconoció esa voz tan familiar, era su mamá hablándole gentilmente como siempre, Kagome decidió que haría caso a su sugerencia, a pesar de lo desesperada que se encontraba por no poder tener toda la manipulación de su cuerpo, se concentró en poner la mente en blanco para relajarse, partió por sus pies hacia sus piernas que las sentía pesada, cuando las volvió ligera con su pensamiento comenzó a ascender por su tronco, luego extremidades superiores hasta llegar a su cuello, cuando llegó a su rostro sentía su cuerpo hecho una ligera pluma y todo el control de cada célula que componía su forma material.

Kagome respiró profundo hasta llenar todo sus pulmones, luego dejó ir el aire lentamente, volvió a repetir la acción un par de veces más hasta que estuvo segura que ya era momento de enfrentarse a la realidad.

Ella abrió los ojos con un poco de dificultad, lo primero que vio fue una visión borrosa de un par de ojos canela mirándola con alivio y ternura, al fondo de ese rostro borroso que ella sabía era su madre, estaba el techo blanquecino y entonces una señal de alerta llegó a su cerebro. El olor era de hospital… Uff, ella detestaba demasiado los hospitales, ese olor a limpio casi enfermizo jamás le había agradado.

-Kagome…-Su mamá le acarició la cabeza-Al fin has vuelto.

-Hermana-La voz chillona de Souta golpeó sus oídos, Kagome nunca creyó que se sentiría tan feliz de poder escuchar esa vocecita casi gritándole.

Kagome sonrió débilmente, respiró hondo para poder tener las fuerzas para hablar.

-¿Qué…pasó?-Murmuró sentándose en la cama blanca, su Madre la ayudó a enderezarse.

-Es una larga historia-Le dijo calmadamente-Por ahora es mejor que descanses.

-Siento que he dormido siglos ¿Cuántos días llevo aquí?

-Con hoy son seis días-Respondió Souta abriendo un paquete de suflitos para comérselo con apuro.

-Seis días…-Repitió algo consternada, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más un cansancio profundo llegó llevándola de nuevo al mundo de Morfeo.

-¿Aun duerme?-Él entró con una lata de Red Bull en sus manos, caminó directo al otro costado de la cama de la muchacha, ya que el otro lugar lo ocupaba la mamá.

-Hace unos momentos despertó pero a penas dijo unas palabras y volvió a dormirse-Le contestó la mujer de forma amorosa-Tú también deberías...

-¿Qué? Despertó y yo no estaba-InuYasha interrumpió abruptamente a la Señora Higurashi.

-Tranquilo, ya volverá a abrir los ojos-InuYasha no le respondió solo se limitó a mirar a una durmiente Kagome con ojos apesadumbrados, extrañaba sus ojos cafes, pero sabía que de la ardua pelea ella era la que casi había quedado moribunda al usar todos sus poderes en purificar la energía maligna de Naraku.

-¿No mencionó nada del otro lado del pozo?-Preguntó lentamente llevándose la lata a los labios y bebiendo un largo sorbo.

-No, cuando despertó estaba desorientada, seguramente cuando se recupere bien recuerde lo que sucedió.-La madre de Kagome acarició la mejilla de Kagome con suavidad sonriendo mientras hablaba-Gracias por traérmela de vuelta InuYasha-

InuYasha sintió su corazón acelerar y un leve sonrojo.

-No es nada, era mi deber ella me ayudó a salir de ahí, si no fuera por Kagome seguro aun estaría en ese maldito lugar-Se apresuró a decir, volviéndose a llevar la lata a los labios para beber arduamente, encontrándose nervioso, al parecer había ganado puntos con la suegra.

-Seguramente cuando mi hija despierte estará muy feliz de verte-Exclamo dándole una amable sonrisa-El abuelo dijo que es normal que este así, a pesar de todo lo que nos preocupo el no saber qué hacer para ayudarlos, él ahora parece el más feliz ya que al fin una de sus absurdas leyendas fue cierta-Rió con calma-Este mundo está más loco de lo que creemos.

-Ahora creo en las historias del abuelo-Agregó Souta que terminaba de comerse sus suflitos arrugando el embase-Antes solo pensaba que eran historias viejas y aburrida.

-Sus amigas prometieron no decir nada.

-Es mejor así-InuYasha apretó la lata y se sentó a un costado de la cama.

-Te la dejaré hoy a tu cuidado debo volver con Souta al Templo-InuYasha se puso rigido y se enderezo haciéndole una mini reverencia.

-La cuidaré bien-Afirmó.

-Lo sé-Le sonrió caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación-Vamos Souta- El hermano menor de los Higurashi la siguió, haciéndole una seña de despedida con la mano.

.

.

.

Una mano apretaba la suya firmemente, pero no podía ver el rostro de aquel hombre que poseía su mano, el sueño era cálido y no deseaba despertar pero una voz interrumpió todo y la llevó al mundo real.

-Kagome-Susurró en su oído con ternura.

Ella sintió la urgencia de abrir sus ojos y cuando lo hizo el sueño se completó en el mundo real. Ahí estaba InuYasha a su lado sentando en su cama de hospital sosteniendo su mano, a penas vio su rostro todos los recuerdos de lo que habían vivido bajo las garras de Naraku se agolparon en imagines bruscas que pasaban con rapidez en su mente.

-Oh-Ella exclamó llevándose la mano a la cabeza, recordar todo tan rápido le había hecho doler la cabeza levemente.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó preocupado apretando su mano con la de ella.

-Sí, solo recordé… ¿Tú estás bien?-Kagome le dio una vaga mirada recorriendo su rostro y cuerpo, se veía totalmente sano.

-Si, estuve solo dos días dormido a comparación tuya-Le contó relajándose nuevamente en su lugar.

-¿Cómo fue que volvimos?

-Cuando purificaste a Naraku te desmayaste al haber usado toda tu energía en eliminarlo, entonces el lugar en el que estábamos comenzó a desaparecer, el cielo se abrió volviéndose celeste, la verdad no tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo solo te tomé en brazos y salté por instinto, el cielo que se abrió nos capturó en una luz, fue tan solo un pestañeo, cuando había terminado de pestañar estábamos dentro del pozo de regreso, aun que debo decir que no fue una buena bienvenida, tu abuelo estaba tirando licor al pozo a ver si así lograba hacernos volver, yo creo que fue una coincidencia pero él está seguro que su licor bendito de no sé cuantos milenios fue el que nos trajo de regreso.

Kagome sonrió suavemente.

-Después de todo lo que pasó, le concedo eso al abuelo…

-Cuando te den el alta quiero que vayamos a un lugar.

-¿A dónde?-Pregunto pero supo inmediatamente que InuYasha no le diría por la mirada juguetona que él le dirigió.

-Un secreto, lo sabrás cuando puedas salir de aquí.

-Ya me siento bien, debería llamar a la enfermera a ver si con suerte me dejan ir hoy, los hospitales me hacen sentir más enferma aun.

-Totalmente.

.

.

.

1 Mes después.

Ella miró su reflejo en aquel espejo, aquella mañana su rostro le agradaba bastante, Sango la miró desde atrás con una sonrisa aprobatoria. Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa por medio del reflejo.

-Creo que he hecho un muy buen trabajo-Afirmó terminando de cepillar el cabello azabache. ¿Y ese prendedor? Que bonito.

-Me lo regalaron Yuka, Eri y Ayumi como disculpa por lo del pozo.

-No creo que ellas hayan tenido la culpa de lo que pasó-Sango se sentó en la cama de Kagome mirando la ventana, afuera había un limpio cielo azul con un radiante sol.

-Ni yo, eso debía suceder, hay cosas que están destinadas supongo.

-Como tu cita de hoy con el gruñón de InuYasha-Le dijo traviesamente, Kagome sintió como la sangre subía a sus mejillas-¿A dónde irán?

-Dijo que era un secreto-Ella se encogió de hombros-Cualquier lugar esta bien si es en su compañía-Aseguro sintiendo su rostro arder.

-Awwwwww.

El timbre se escuchó sonar en el piso de abajo, los pasos de la Señora Higurashi acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola, luego un grito de "KAGOME, TU NOVIO LLEGO" se escuchó en toda la casa.

Kagome sintió las mariposas en su estómago y a la vez la desesperación invadirla, sabía que en menos de dos segundos Souta y su Abuelo estarían alrededor de InuYasha haciéndole preguntas incómodas.

-Mejor baja rápido antes que lo bombardeen con más preguntas-Dijo Sango al escuchar la primera pregunta del Abuelo a InuYasha, algo sobre la descendencia Higurashi que deseaba ver antes de morir. Kagome roló los ojos.

-Sip, te veo después Sango gracias por ayudar.

-De nada de todas formas hoy me tocaba trabajar en el templo, pasalo bien-Le guiñó un ojo-Siempre condón-Susurró, pensó que Kagome no la escucharía pero se equivocó y lo entendió cuando le llegó un cojín en toda la cara-¡Hey!

-Se te han pegado las bromas de Miroku-Contestó Kagome con una sonrisa burlona, Sango iba a responderle pero Kagome ya había desaparecido por la puerta.

Descendió las escaleras con agilidad encontrandosé en el comedor como esperaba a un InuYasha siendo acosado por el Abuelo y su hermano, mientras a sus pies Buyo, su gatito le rasguñaba las zapatillas.

-¿Y dime como piensas seguir con las tradiciones ancenstrales de los Higurashi una vez que muera?-Preguntaba el abuelo

-Yo…-InuYasha fue interrumpido por el menor.

-…Y quiero tener sobrinos luego porque o si no…

-El templo Higurashi es…

-Yo…

Kagome se apresuró a ponerse al lado de InuYasha el le dirigió una sonrisa de alivió cuando la vio. Ella pudo leer en sus ojos "Al fin, me has salvado"

-Em… abuelo, debemos irnos tenemos una cita, cuídense bien-Exclamó tirando de InuYasha, seguramente no se darían cuenta que se fueron hasta un rato más, pues parecían sumidos en sus propias reflexiones, sobre todo el Abuelo que seguía gesticulando con los brazos.

InuYasha entelazó sus dedos con los de Kagome de una forma casual mientras descendían las escaleras del templo con calma.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Kagome lo miró de soslayo con una sonrisa.

-Es una sorpresa-Respondió.

-Dime..-Ella tironeó de la unión de sus manos, InuYasha le dio una vaga mirada.

-¡Keh! No molestes, ya te dije que es una sorpresa-Gruñó, Kagome sabía que estaba fingiendo haberse molestado asi que solo opto por guardar silencio.-Debemos meternos por aquí.

InuYasha saltó el barandal que se encontraba en las escaleras del templo.

-¿Qué?

-Solo hazme caso.

Kagome finalmente asintió y saltó el barandal junto con él sumergiéndose en el espeso bosque que rodeaba el templo. Kagome muy pocas veces había ido a explorarlo, ella lo siguió aferrada de su mano intentando no tropezarse con las gruesas raíces. A lo lejos el canto de los pájaros se hacía sentir. Sumergiendose cada vez más entre los arboles ella divisó un pequeño lago unos pasos más adelante, el cual lo bordeaban flores de diferentes colores, un pequeño riachuelo desembocaba en él, el pasto de color verde intensó le encantó, contempló como un pequeño pájaro se acercó a beber agua y luego desplegaba sus alas para perderse en el inmenso lugar.

Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente recordando donde estaban.

-Aquí era donde en algunas ocasiones nos encontrábamos.

-Ya no es lo que era en ese entonces pero al menos esto se conserva-InuYasha se sentó en el pasto y Kagome lo imitó, la sensación de calidez que llenó su cuerpo le hizo salir una lágrima traviesa.-¿Kagome?-InuYasha la miró desconcertado.

-Solo me siento feliz…-Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él cerrando los ojos, adornando su rostro con una sonrisa-Tener estos recuerdos de otra vida, y estar aquí nuevamente los dos… solo me hace estar más enamorada de ti.

Kagome sintió el roce de sus suaves labios uniéndose a los de ella, respondió inmediatamente con calma y ternura, InuYasha llevó su mano al rostro de Kagome acercándola más.

-Te protegeré siempre, donde sea, en la vida que sea.-Susurró abrazándola, ya la había perdido una vez, y casi la vuelve a perder, ese sentimiento de miedo de que desapareciera lo hacía sentir un poco inseguro aun sabiendo que todo había terminado.

-Calma, estoy aquí contigo, este es un nuevo comienzo-Ella sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios. InuYasha asintió, se recostó en sus piernas.

Solo los dos, en un apacible lugar, definitivamente ese era un buen lugar para comenzar a vivir, con tranquilidad, sin los temores del pasado, sin las inseguridades, solo los dos.

_Un nuevo comienzo para amar._

**FIN.**

**Como lo prometí, traje rápidamente el capítulo final.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia y tuvieron la paciencia con mis grandes demoras en actualizar.**

**Muchos cariños y espero vernos en otro fanfics.**

**Besitos.**


End file.
